The Healer
by Atramea
Summary: Caleb, after all the Ravenswood's stuff, can finally come back home, to Rosewood and to Hanna. But after all he went through, he has some problems with himself. He wants to have Hanna back, he still loves her, and he really needs her. But it's not that easy... Can their relationship have another chance, even though Caleb's problems? Can Hanna help him? [Multichap - HALEB]
1. Chapter 1

**Caleb's POV**

Home is where the heart is.

I realized it a long time ago. But I was so damn stupid to give up.

I tried so hard to bury my feelings. To be strong, brave. To leave it all behind to focus myself on something as big as a curse. And so, I chose to leave home. To leave the place where my heart was. And still is.

To leave Hanna.

She was and she still is my heart, my home, my family, my everything.

And now it's finally time to come back.

I broke that damn curse, I helped Miranda to pass away for good, I did everything that I had to do, and now I just want to come back home.

I want to have my life back. My life has been stolen since the first day that I had to stay in Ravenswood. Yeah, now it's all finished, for good, but I'm still paying the consequences. I can't sleep at night. I need pills. I have horrible nightmares. I see my parents, my brothers, Hanna. And they're all in danger. But I can't do anything to save them, or to help them. I just stay there, blocked, I can just watch them suffering. I can't do this anymore. I want my freaking life back. That's why I wanna come home.

I miss the simple myself, the teenager I used to be, I miss Rosewood, and most of all I miss the love of my life.

I miss Hanna. I fucking miss her.

There hasn't been a single moment I stopped thinking about her. Or loving her.

I'm sure that Hanna can save me. She can take me back to my life. She's the only one who can do it.

And now I'm here in Rosewood, standing in front of the door of her house. It's night, it's Christmas. I can hear her lovely voice from inside, probably talking and laughing with her mother. I'm not brave enough to knock on the door. I'm just here, thinking of what to do. But I have no answer. Can I come back in her life in this way? I mean, suddenly. After months. I really don't know. It's hard to imagine her reaction. But all I know is that I want and I need to see her gorgeous face, to hear her adorable voice, to smell her sweet scent, to touch her soft skin. I wanna hug her, kiss her, make love to her.

But maybe it's too late.

I had my chance, I lost it. I had the most beautiful girl in the word and I left her like a jerk. I don't deserve her, anymore. I can't just come back and have her back, ready to heal all my scars. I have to fight.

Fight is worth it, but I'm not well enough to fight. I think I can go crazy with my lack of sleep, with my nightmares, with all the stuff that came inside me from Ravenswood and its curse. I'm fucking weak now. I just need her. I insanely need her.

Yeah, maybe I can't have her anymore. But I have to try. I have to.

I take a deep breath and I knock on the door. I just did it. I'm trembling. I hear footsteps from inside and I freeze.

And then, the door opens.

And she's standing right in front of me.

Her eyes suddenly become dark and teary. Her mouth is half-opened. She doesn't move, she doesn't talk. She's just staring at me, and she's trembling too.

But, God, she's so beautiful. She's stunning. As always.

I swallow hard, trying to say something. But I can't. I'm totally stuck.

But I have to say or do something.

"Hi." I softly say, like it's the most normal thing in the world that I'm here at her house on Christmas night, after all that happened.

She's still staring at me, nervously chewing on her lower lip.

"Merry Christmas." I add, trying to make her more comfortable with the situation, but I think that it's not working.

She suddenly looks to the ground, still chewing on her lip.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." she finally whispers.

I wanna smile to her, I wanna say 'thanks', I wanna try to explain how I feel, why I'm back, maybe say that I love her, but before I can do anything, she slams the door on my face.

Yeah, maybe it's too late.

I already had my chance.

And I lost it.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys, this is my first story here. I love Haleb to the moon and back, and I can't wait to see how their reunion will be in the fifth season. I tried to imagine it, of course, and this is what could be. I wanted to make Caleb a bit hurted by all the Ravenswood's stuff, so I decided to present his character with some psychological problems, I mean, who is fighting with the death for weeks and then come back home like nothing happened, like it's all okay? He's so tired, he's been having nightmares and something like that. Yeah, I know, Hanna's reaction was a bit hard, but, c'mon, who can blame her? She's hurted too, a lot. But you all have to be patient, I have some ideas for this story. I know that this chap is way short, but it's just the first, don't worry, the others will be longer. Oh, and sorry if there are some mistakes, English is not my first language. But I'll try to make the whole story the most correct I can. And... Yes, this will be a multichap Haleb story, so... Enjoy and let me know what you think ;) -Atramea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**General POV**

Hanna made her way back to the table and to her Christmas dinner in intimacy with her mom, who was basically her whole family.

"Who was it?" Ashley asked, referring to the earlier knock on their door.

"Nobody, maybe it was just a Christmas joke." Hanna lied, sighing, not wanting to tell her mother that Caleb was back.

She felt confused.

She has just saw Caleb in front of her door, saying hi and wishing merry Christmas, and all that she has been able to do was slamming the door on his face. That cute bad boy face.

She felt shivers down her spine when she has seen him. She felt her heart skip a beat. She felt the desire of hold him so tight that he couldn't escape from her, anymore.

She obviously felt what is called love, no doubt.

But she also felt anger.

She felt like she could kill him. He couldn't just appear pretending it's all okay. They broke up almost two months ago, he couldn't come back saying hi and wishing merry Christmas like nothing happened, like nothing has changed.

She couldn't make that easy to him.

And that wasn't about her nice Travis. That wasn't about his freaking lovely ghost Miranda, either.

That was about them, about Hanna and Caleb.

Hanna perfectly knew that she wasn't in love with Travis. He was nice to her, he made her days way better, he could make her smile. But he was just a try to move on. A try to forget her past. A try to fill the hole in his heart.

But that hole had the shape of Caleb. It couldn't be filled by another guy.

Travis was a sweet replacement to an _irreplaceable_ space in Hanna's heart.

Because that space only belonged to Caleb, and Hanna knew it.

Hanna knew that he was the love of her life. He was the only one.

He was her heart, her home, her family, her everything.

And when she has seen his face again, she immediately became conscious that she was still in love with him. But she couldn't just spread her arms and welcome him back. She was still hurted, she needed time and space to think, to realize, to prepare herself.

But that night was Christmas, and Hanna knew that Caleb was alone there in Rosewood. He had just her.

Maybe she would have let him enter in her house. She would have given him at least a smile. She would have made him feel a little bit hopeful, and not slamming the door on his face like she just did.

So, she suddenly took a decision.

* * *

Caleb was drinking a bottle of whiskey just bought in a pub. He was sitting under a streetlight, in front of a cupcakes shop. That was a place which he was used to visit when he was with Hanna.

He took sips from his bottle, in the cold Christmas night. He was almost drunk.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Hanna. How much she still was beautiful. Her face, her way of bite her lip, her eyes. And then, her reaction to see him again.

Caleb thought that he has come back too late. He was a dumb selfish. He was such an idiot. He couldn't have her Hanna anymore.

Now he had nothing to lose. He just let himself drown in the alcohol and, in a few minutes, in his medicinals too.

And this could seriously be the end for him.

He could give up that night, with a letal mix of alcohol and pills.

But nobody would have noticed his absence, right? Who did still care of him?

His parents were far enough, and they had entered in his life not a long time before, so it wouldn't have been so difficult to them to forget about him. His brothers, same thing.

The only one who could save him, has just made her decision.

And Caleb couldn't blame her.

He slowly got up from the ground, with his empty bottle in the hand. He started to walk in the cold dark streets of Rosewood, while the snow started to fall down from the sky. He tried to make his way to his apartment, where he went to put his luggage earlier. There were his pills, waiting for him.

He smiled, maybe all his pain could be washed away on that night. Maybe he would have been able to see Miranda again. Hanna didn't want him anymore, right? Maybe now he could have given a chance to that girl. She wasn't so bad, after all.

Caleb laughed, while he reached his apartment.

But then, he froze.

Waiting for him, on the porch, there was Hanna.

At the sight of him, she immediately jumped on her feet, coming closer to him, while Caleb still stood there, feeling the same emotions that he felt earlier, at her place.

Hanna was now close enough to him to smell the alcohol.

"Caleb, you're drunk..." she murmured.

"No, I'm not." he replied, hiding the empty bottle behind his back.

Hanna sighed and easily took the bottle off his hands.

"Yes, you are." then she said.

"I had some whiskey. But I'm not drunk. Not yet."

Hanna sighed once again, then she looked into his eyes and noticed that he was saying the truth. He was still sober.

"Why are you here?" then he said, looking straight in her blue eyes.

"Why were you drinking?" she said in reply.

Caleb smiled, shaking his head.

"I asked first." he smirked.

Hanna sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm here because I wanna know why you're back. Maybe I didn't have to slam the door on your face before." she replied, this time not able to look him in the eyes.

Caleb nodded his head towards his porch, so they could repair themselves from the snow. Once they sat down, he started to talk, with the sight to the ground, nervously shaking his leg.

"Fine. I'm here because... Because I needed to come back. I need my life, the life that I had before I went there. I need you, Hanna. I know, I was such an asshole, I made many mistakes, maybe too many, but... But I really needed to come back here... To you."

Hanna shook her head, biting her bottom lip.

"You know, I don't understand you. Why now? Why like this? Caleb, you didn't expect me to wait for you my whole life, didn't you? You know, I have a life. My life. You were part of it, an important part too, but... You chose to leave. I never wanted us to part. You made this choice. You left me. So, you cannot just come back like nothing happened, saying hi and wishing merry Christmas, pretending it's all okay. You can't just say that you need me when you left me breaking my heart in a million pieces." she breathed out, trying to hold back her tears.

Caleb sighed deeply, moving his sight to her, who was staring at her shoes.

"I know. It won't be easy, but I'll try my best to make you forgive me. Hanna, you... You can help me. Take me back to that safe place where I once was before. And I'm not talking about Rosewood. That place is your heart. It's there my whole world. It's there where I want to be. It's there where I'd like to stay forever." he said, searching one of her hands.

Hanna shook his hand off hers, then she replied.

"And why should I help you? Really, Caleb? Help you? Okay, maybe you had a whole bottle of whiskey because I slammed my door on your face, but... I don't think that the alcohol in your veins is a reason that allowed you to ask me for help. You wanna blame me for a bottle of whiskey or what? Maybe I am the one who is allowed to make you feel guilty for something, don't you think?" she almost yelled, frustrately.

"Yeah, you're right. You're totally right. Anyway, I didn't want to blame you. None of this is your fault. It's all mine."

"So what did you mean by 'help'?"

"Nothing. Just... Forget about it, okay?"

Hanna sighed, looking at the snow falling on the street.

"Caleb... Is there something wrong? Did something happen? Is there a real reason why you came back right now?" she asked, with worry in her eyes.

She felt that there was _something._ Something that Caleb wasn't totally ready to tell her.

"The only reason why I'm here is because I love you. That's the reason. I love you like I always did. That's all." he replied sincerely, trying to catch her sight.

He didn't want to tell her about his problems in that way. He didn't want to tell her that, if she didn't come to his apartment, he might would have tried to kill himself. He didn't want to appear like a victim. He just wanted to be honest. And what he just said to her, was really the truth.

Hanna looked at him for some seconds, then she took her head between her hands.

"Then why did you leave me?" she suddenly said.

Caleb sighed, then answered the question between pauses.

"I had to. I told you, Ravenswood was a really dangerous place. I was in this whole mess, and... From the moment that Miranda died, I had this fear that... That this could happen to you too, and... I couldn't let that happened. That's why I pushed you away from my life. I was in the mess, you didn't have to be in that mess too. Even if leaving you was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. But I did it to protect you, to take you away from danger. I would make that choice again if this is the way to keep you safe. But I've always loved you. I know that this story seems totally unreal, and I understand if you don't believe me, but... Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm lying when I say that I love you, Hanna."

Hanna looked at him. He was honest and she knew it. She felt it. In his gaze, in his way of speak, of move. She knew him too good.

"I... I'm kinda dating someone." she confessed, evading from his implicit question.

Caleb moved his gaze to the ground, freezing. He started to move his shoe on the snow, making signs on the floor, absent-mindedly.

"You don't owe me explications. You can do whatever makes you happy. You just can't forbid me to love you, whatever is your situation now." he simply added.

Hanna bited her lip, then he turned to face her again.

"But let me ask you... Are you happy?" then he asked, a sparkle of hope in his eyes that her answer couldn't be positive.

She didn't answer. She just got up from the porch and looked at Caleb one last time.

"Merry Christmas, Caleb." she just said, before turning her heels.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hanna." he replied, a small shy smile on his lips.

But then, he felt like he needed to do something.

"Wait." he said, before moving towards her.

"What's up?" she replied, turning to face him.

"Let me just..." he whispered.

And then, before she could say anything, he held her in a hug. He held her tight, feeling her heart against his chest, her soft cold skin, her smell. He just held her while the snow was still falling on them. And Hanna couldn't help but hold him as well, putting her nails roughly in the back of his leather's jacket. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, hiding her smile. She felt good. That hug felt right for both of them.

He desperately needed to touch her. He has put down that desire for the entire previous conversation, but he couldn't resist any longer.

And she needed his touch too, although she didn't want to admit it.

She had missed him like he had missed her.

His eyes, his voice, his smell, his simply presence.

His way of hold her, too.

After a few seconds, she pulled away without saying a word, and restarted to walk towards her car, avoiding eye-contact with him.

And, watching her disappear in the dark, he smiled.

He smiled for that returned hug.

He smiled because he knew with that absent answer that the only way which can make her happy was still him. He _felt_ it.

Maybe he hadn't lost his chance.

Maybe she still loved him the way he loved her.

Maybe everything could still happen.

* * *

**A/N: Oooookay guys, here is the second chapter! First of all, thank you all for your lovely reviews! Seriously, I didn't expect such kind words :) I hope you like this chapter too! I also wanna thank whoever pressed the follow/favorite button ;) And a special thanks to Treaanne because I love her stories and for me it's a honour to see that she read a story of mine :) So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Hanna's real reaction, Caleb's emotions, this lovely hug at the ending... Let me know! Whatever you want, negative opinions too :) See you soon guys! -Atramea.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Caleb is back." Hanna murmured.

The girls were all in her room. Hanna called and told them to come over because she needed to talk. Talk about Caleb, of course.

"Seriously?" Aria asked.

"When?" Emily asked.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

Hanna sighed, rolling her eyes and then climbing on the bed.

"Last night. I was having my Christmas dinner with my mom, and then... I heard a knock on the door, so I went there, and... Yeah, it was him." she said in reply, staring at the ceiling.

"And then?" Aria continued.

"And then he was like 'hi, merry Christmas!'." Hanna said.

"Like nothing happened?" Emily demanded.

"Like nothing happened." Hanna sighed in reply, still staring at the ceiling.

"What did you do?" Spencer asked.

Hanna stood up, now sitting on the bed, then she replied.

"I said 'Merry Christmas to you, too', and then I closed the door. That's what I did. But..."

"But what?" Aria interrupted.

"But then I thought that I've been too harsh. I mean, maybe I should have let him explain his reasons, so..." Hanna said, before Spencer cut her off.

"So what, Hanna? He deserves all of your anger, don't you remember the way he left you? I definitely don't think that you've been too hard with him."

Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes once again, then she continued, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Okay, whatever. But I felt like I had to give him a chance to talk to me, so I went to his apartment, but he wasn't there. I decided to wait, and after a few minutes, he came. He had this empty bottle of whiskey in his hands, and I thought he was drunk, but he wasn't, I definitely can say that. So, yeah, we talked."

"And?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hanna sighed.

"And he said that he loves me, that he always did, that he needs me, and bullshit." she replied, this time looking at the floor.

"And then, what did you say?" Emily asked.

"I said the kind of things that a broken-hearted girl says. Like, yeah, you can't pretend it's all okay, you broke my heart, you've been the one who left, you can't just come back like nothing happened..." Hanna replied.

"So you left, right?" Aria demanded.

Hanna bited her lower lip, roaming a hand through her hair.

"Not exactly." she added.

Aria, Emily and Spencer just glanced at her, waiting for her to say more, then she got up from the bed and started to nervously walking accross her whole room.

"Okay, I told him that I'm dating someone, so he asked me if this someone makes me happy, and... And I just didn't answer him. I couldn't lie. I'm not happy like I was with him. That's the truth." she breathed out, sighing.

Aria, Emily and Spencer sighed in unison, not commenting her last sentence.

"Then you left?" the three asked, in unison again.

"I was leaving, but... No, okay? I didn't." Hanna yelled.

"Hanna... You were with him the whole night, like... You slept with him?" Emily asked, staring at her with a worried expression on her face.

"What? No!" Hanna shouted, raising both of her eyebrows.

The three sighed in relief, while Hanna shook her head in disapprovement, then she continued.

"You guys know what? Last night, with him, it wasn't easy for me at all. I'm gonna tell you the whole truth. I really wanted to stay with him in that sense, I honestly still have feelings for him, and I can't pretend that I just don't love him no more just because he hurted me. Love isn't a head thing. I can't order myself to hate him, while I actually don't. But I also know that it's not fair to act like he didn't leave me. He made so many mistakes and he will pay all of them, I promise. I didn't forget all my pain, all my tears, all my fucking breakdown because of him. I didn't and I won't forget none of this. But I think that I want to give him another chance, because... Because, yes, I still have feelings for him. Strong feelings. I never stopped thinking about him. And you all know it, so... I haven't, but if I have really slept with him, you just couldn't judge or blame me. He is Caleb. He made many mistakes with me, so so many, but... But he also made me happy, really happy. He was not only a boyfriend to me. He was so much more, dammit. He was the first guy who really cared about me, he made me feel special, he has been able to bury all my insecurities, he loved me despite all the shit in my life, he was beside me in every storm I had to walk through, and... And I didn't and I won't forget this either."

She was almost crying. It wasn't easy for her to talk about him. The other girls looked to each other, understanding that Hanna was right. They couldn't judge her whatever she has done that night. Only she and Caleb knew their situation.

"Yeah, sorry. Sorry, Han, I didn't mean to..." Emily started, but Hanna shook her head and cut her off.

"It's fine. You guys are just worried for me. You don't want to see me that upset anymore, right?" she asked, half-smiling.

The three simply nodded, smiling back to her.

"Anyway, I haven't slept with him. And I haven't kissed him, either. The truth is... I was leaving, but then he came up to me in the middle of the street, and... Yeah, he hugged me. And I hugged him back. We just held each other for a few seconds, and then I left, for good... Without say anything. That's all. End of the story. I just... I really needed that contact with him. It felt so good." she concluded, re-sitting on her bed.

"Have you talked to Travis about this?" Aria simply asked.

"No, I haven't. I don't know what to say. I think he knows that I'm not totally over Caleb, so... Look, Travis is a really nice guy, but... But now that Caleb is back, I honestly don't know how I'm gonna act around him. Travis isn't exactly my boyfriend, I'm just going out with him sometimes, and yeah, I'm pretty good when I'm with him, but... I'm not in love with him. So, now Caleb doesn't know that the guy who I was talking about last night is Travis, and Travis doesn't know that Caleb is back. And now that they're both here and they know each other, I... I just don't know what to do or what to think. It's... It's pretty weird, huh?" Hanna sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much. But... Can I say something?" Aria replied.

"Sure." Hanna shrugged.

"I've already seen this scene. I lived it. I mean, I think I know how you feel. So... You like Travis, but you love Caleb. Still love Caleb. Is that how you feel, isn't it?" Aria smiled.

Hanna took a deep breath.

"Maybe. What should I do?" she moaned.

"Well, you should take your time. And do whatever you feel you wanna do. I think that's the only solution. Feelings are not head things, like you said." Aria said in reply, giving her a friendly wink.

"Yeah, I think she's right. And maybe you should know that we're with you, whoever you want to be with. We will still love you, anyway. Oh, and for the record... You know I don't hate Caleb. I could never hate him. I'll never forget what he did for me. He saved my life. I know he's a really nice guy, Han. I would never blame you if you want him by your side. I'm just a bit disappointed for the way he left you and for all the pain he caused to you, but... This isn't a reason to hate him. He's a good boy. But don't worry, he's not my type!" Emily said, smiling.

"I guess he's not." Spencer added, half-laughing.

Hanna smiled at the three friends, then she came closer to hug them.

"Thank you." she whispered sincerely.

* * *

Caleb was sitting at the Brew. It was a cold Monday. He was drinking a coffee.

He had a tough night. He couldn't have taken his pills, because if he would have, he might could have made a dangerous mess due to the alcohol already in his veins. So, he has tried to sleep without them, but it was so difficult. He basically hasn't slept neither for a minute.

He felt tired, he had an impressive headache, he was cold and weak. But in some way, he was happy.

Because he has seen Hanna.

He has talked to Hanna.

He has touched Hanna.

And that was a relief for him.

While he was taking sips from his coffee, Travis came in the Brew. Caleb immediately noticed him and gave him a friendly wave. Travis looked surprised to see him, but he looked chocked too. And Caleb couldn't explain himself why.

"Hey, Caleb." Travis awkwardly said, coming closer to his table.

"Hey, Travis. How are you going?"

"Uhm... Fine, thanks. And you? It's been a while..."

"Yeah, I know. Well, it's not an easy period, but I'm pretty good, thank you. Wanna join me?" Caleb politely said, nodding his head towards the empty seat at his table.

"Sure." Travis smiled.

He first ordered a coffee, then he spoke again.

"So... I guess you're back in town."

"Yes. I really needed to come back home. Ravenswood is definitely not the place for me. The past weeks have been awful, I swear. I hope the next will be way better."

"When did you come back?"

"Yesterday evening. You know, it's been a really quick decision. I did all the things I had to do in Ravenswood, and then I quickly decided to head home. And now I just want to fix all the things I left unfixed here..."

"Like... Your relationship with Hanna?"

Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... Yeah. Yeah. Actually, she's the first reason why I came back. Or, to be honest, the only. You know, things between us went complicated from the moment I left, but I guess I can have the chance to restart with her now. I missed her so fucking much, and... I just... I will never be able to go on without her. I still love her, so much." he replied, sighing.

Travis bited his lower lip.

"Caleb, maybe you should know something that happened while you were away..." he started, but Caleb interrupted him.

"Yeah, I already know that she's seeing somebody. But it won't forbid me to fight for her. I really love her. I'll do anything to get back together with her. She's basically everything to me, and... And I swear to God, I'll do my best to make her forgive me for all the shitty things I've done. I really need her in my life, right now."

"How do you know that she's dating a guy?"

"Oh, I saw her yesterday. We talked for a while, and she mentioned this thing. Do you know this guy?"

Travis sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Caleb. That guy it's me." he confessed.

Caleb froze, putting down his empty cup of coffee.

"What?" he then asked, completely chocked.

"Don't blame me. And don't blame her, either. She was destroied when you left. She was totally upset. Do you have any idea of how much she suffered for you? Do you know how many nights she spent crying and asking herself what she did wrong? Do you have any idea? Were you here for her? No, you weren't. I was here for her. You've been selfish. You left her for another girl. And, seriously, I don't know how you could, since you had the most special girl in this whole world. Sorry, Caleb, but now it's late. You're too late. You can't just come back like this. I won't let you hurt her again. I'm the one who is looking after her now. You have to let her live her own life, without you. She's not yours, anymore. And, look, I really don't want things to be awkward between the three of us. I know you, you seem a nice guy by the way, and I haven't any problems with you, so... I'm not gonna hate you or nothing like that as long as you stay away from Hanna. I just wanted to make it clear to you. That's all." he replied firmly.

Caleb pursed his lips, then he decided to say something.

"Listen, Travis... You can't talk to me like that. You can just treat me like a monster that is here to steal a princess from her prince, okay? Most of all, you definitely can't tell me what I have or I don't have to do. And please, don't talk about our story. You don't know what exactly happened between Hanna and I. You don't know anything. You don't know how much we loved each other. You don't know how much we learnt one from the another. You don't know how much we shared together. You don't know how strong was and maybe still is our bound. You don't know the real reason why we broke up, either. And for the record, there wasn't any other girl. I'm not that stupid. However, I want to make clear to you that I know how much pain she had because of me, and I feel bad, really bad for it, trust me. I don't blame you, I don't blame her and I don't blame anybody for what happened. But I love her. I really love her. And you or nobody else can't blame me for that, either. So, you should know that I definitely won't stay away from her. I won't. Sorry about that, but I'll fight for the girl that I love, no matter what is your role in this whole situation. I just want Hanna to be happy. And you should want it, too. So let her decide for herself. To be clear, I'm not gonna force her to do anything if she doesn't want to. She will decide who wants to be with her. And, if you're really sure of yourself, you shouldn't be that scared of the fact that I'm back and that I'm back for her. Oh, and you know what? I'd like to sincerely thank you for being here by her side to wipe away her tears while I wasn't. But, to be totally clear, I wasn't here with her just because I couldn't. I definitely couldn't. And I had my reasons, but, not to be rude, this is none of your business. Now, I really have to go. Have a nice day, man, and don't worry for your coffee... My treat."

And then, he stood up from his seat, took his jacket, put some money on the table, and left the Brew without looking at Travis, who sighed and staring at his cup of coffee, still completely full.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go guys, the third chapter! I had to rewrite the Caleb/Travis thing like three times, but here is the final result! Hope you like it! Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are amazing! As always, if you want, let me know what do you think! xx -Atramea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb was sitting on a bench. He had walked for almost two hours. He still couldn't realize the idea of Hanna and Travis together.

He couldn't stand that, but he knew that was his fault, someway.

He left. He had his reason, but he left.  
And Hanna had every right to be with someone else.

But he was so dammit jealous. He couldn't imagine Travis touching Hanna.

His Hanna.

But he didn't want to give up on her, like he said to Travis.

He loved her and this was the most important thing.

While he was thinking about all those things, he caught with his sight something -someone- that he never expected to see.

A girl. That girl.

He thought she was dead.

Maybe he was still seeing ghosts.

Maybe he was still into that dammit curse.

But, God, that was Alison. And she was real.

He couldn't believe that. But it was the right chance to verify if he was really crazy or not.

He stood up from the bench and ran to the other side of the street, towards the girl. He had only seen her by photo, but he was sure that she was really Alison DiLaurentis.

He then took one of her arms, turning her body to face her. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Alison?" he almost whispered, a bit chocked.

She looked him as well, then she softly smiled.

"Caleb, I guess." she replied.

He wided his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not dead. Since you look me like you've seen a ghost, I guess you don't know that I've actually never died. It's a long story, I don't wanna explain everything right now, but... Don't worry, you're not crazy." she added.

Caleb kept staring at her confused, without saying nothing.

"I remember you had longer hair." she continued.

"How do you know me?" he finally breathed out.

"Oh, how couldn't I? Hanna has basically her whole house full of your pictures with and without her. I think that she has never thrown them away, even if you two aren't together anymore... Right?"

Caleb swallowed.

"You're cute, anyway. This haircut is really nice." she said.

"I've heard so much about you."

"I can imagine."

"God... You've been such a bitch with Hanna. You didn't have any right to make her feel like rubbish, you know? How could you be that rude to a person who really loved you? How could you be so bitchy? She didn't deserve none of that." he then shouted, suddenly, with his eyes full of anger.

"Wow, you're pretty upset with me. You still care of her, don't you?"

"I don't know why I'm still talking with you. I just hope that since you're back now, you won't hurt Hanna again. If you will, I'll make you regret it, I swear to God."

"Look, honey... I love Hanna. I've always loved her. I think you can't say these things to me. First af all, because you're not her boyfriend anymore. And then, you hurted her too. So much. I know that you left her for someone else. Maybe you're the bitch here, not me."

"Shut up, that's bullshit. I didn't leave her for someone else. And I know that I hurted her, that's true. But even though I'm not her boyfriend anymore, I still love her. You know what? I think she had enough pain from both of us. So please, don't hurt her. Please. She doesn't deserve it."

Alison laughed.

"That's really sweet from you. So I guess you're back in Rosewood. But maybe you should know that Hanna moved on..." she started, but Caleb cut her off.

"Yes, I'm back. And I know everything. But I still love her. I will always love her. No matter who or what. Now... Goodbye, Alison. We're done here."

"Goodbye, Caleb. Really nice to meet you. Welcome home."

And then he walked away, pretty chocked to know that Alison wasn't dead at all.

* * *

Hanna was staring at the window of her room. It was night, and since the previous day, she hasn't seen Caleb. But she was thinking about him. She couldn't help but think about him. But suddenly, her mobile started to ring. She looked at the ID: Travis. She sighed, then took a deep breath and picked up.

"Hey..."

"Hi. Can I come over? I really need to talk you."

"What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, maybe you should tell me."

Hanna sat on her bed, confused.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she continued.

"Okay, listen... Can I just come there so we can talk?"

"Sure."

And then, he interrupted the call.

Hanna started to wonder what was the reason of his need to talk. But she didn't imagine that he bumped into Caleb that morning.

* * *

Hanna went downstairs, waiting for Travis. After a few minutes, she heard the doorbell and opened the door.

But it wasn't Travis.

"Caleb..." she mumbled.

"Hey..." he murmured, staring at her blue eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hanna said, crossing her arms on her chest, absent-mindedly putting her breasts upwards.

Caleb noticed it and bited his lower lip.

"I... I know who's the guy you're dating." he said.

Hanna sighed.

"I met him at the Brew this morning. But don't worry, we just talked. We didn't punch each other or anything else, we just... Talked. Well, it wasn't exactly a friendly conversation, but it was just a conversation, nothing else." he continued, smiling.

Hanna couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you wanna come in?" she asked.

Caleb smiled again, then slowly walked in the house.

"It's been a while..." he said.

"What?"

"I mean, I kinda lived here. It's a bit weird, isn't it?"

"Oh... Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

Caleb smiled. They both didn't know what to say, what to do. Hanna didn't know why she has invited him to come in either, but she just did it. And Caleb didn't know what he was expecting after have said that he bumped into Travis that morning.

"How are you?" Caleb asked after a few seconds of embarassing silence.

Hanna shrugged.

"I'm okay. And you?" she replied.

Caleb nodded.

"Pretty well." he added, smiling.

Hanna sighed. She didn't forget that Travis was coming over, but she didn't care. She wanted Caleb there, even if she didn't exactly know why.

"I also saw Alison today." he then said, noticing that she wasn't going to say anything.

"Ali?"

"Yeah. I thought I was still seeing ghosts, but... No, she was definitely real."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah."

"What have you talked about?"

"Nothing, just... Everything and nothing. You know, it was just weird because she seemed to kinda know me."

"Yeah, I might have talked to her about you. Maybe you wanna know how is it possible that she's not dead, and what happened, and..." Hanna started, but he interrupted her.

"Never mind... It's fine, don't worry. We don't need to talk about it now." he smiled.

That wasn't the moment to talk about that bitch, he thought.

Hanna simply nodded, slowly.

"Can I... Can I ask you something?" he said again.

Hanna sighed.

"Sure." she replied, sitting on the couch, while Caleb did the same.

"Okay, well... I've already asked you yesterday, but you didn't answer... But now I really need to know it, and plus I know who's the guy, so... Are you happy with Travis?" he breathed out.

Hanna sighed once again, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to answer. She moved her gaze to the floor, without saying a word.

He was staring at her and she knew it, so she couldn't help but blush a little. Caleb noticed it, so he moved closer to her, caressing her red cheek.

"Hey... It's okay, you don't have to feel underpressure in front of me..." he whispered, very close to her ear.

_Really_ close.

Hanna wasn't able to do or say anything. She was just there, sitting on her couch, with Caleb's warm hand on her warmer cheek.

Caleb kept caressing her cheek, while Hanna started to feel shivers down her spine.

"Why did you let me come in? I mean, yesterday you slammed the door on my face..." he whispered again.

Hanna remained silent, swallowing. She actually wanted to make out with him until they couldn't have breathed anymore.

Caleb started to caressing her face and her hair with his other hand too, making her blush even more.

"Caleb..." then she murmured, with croaky voice.

"Shhh... It's okay... You don't have to answer my questions... You don't have to do anything..." he whispered, before moving his head towards her neck.

Hanna let out a deep sigh, while Caleb gently pressed his lips to her bare skin. He started to kiss her neck softly, slowly. He traced lines of kisses on her whole neck, while his hands gently rubbed her legs. He then started to lick and suck on her neck, making Hanna moan quietly. He giggled and continued to suck, knowing he would have ended up leaving a mark on her soft skin. He didn't care. And she didn't either.

She just stayed there, letting Caleb do the thousands things he was so fucking good to do. It was too nice to forcing him to stop. She closed her eyes, letting herself go. She didn't care about the huge mark she would have soon had on the neck, she didn't care of what her friends could have said later, she didn't care that her mom could have been back home anytime, she didn't care that Travis was about to come, she didn't care of anything.

"Caleb..." she moaned.

He just continued his work. Her skin tasted so damn good to him, and her scent was perfect. She absent-mindedly pressed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Caleb let one of his hands go underneath her shirt, feeling her bare skin. He then moved his lips from her neck to the crook between her breasts, still moving his hands.

"Caleb, please..." she moaned again, forcing herself to do something.

Caleb then lifted his head, facing her.

"What?" he whispered, so close to her lips.

Their lips were so damn close.

Hanna couldn't resist anymore.

They were about to kiss, but they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Dammit..." Hanna murmured, jumped off the couch.

Caleb sighed, and got up as well.

"Is your mom?" he simply asked.

"My mom has got the keys, it's not her." Hanna mumbled, with a hand pressed on her neck.

"So... I guess that's _him_." Caleb smirked.

"Get away, Caleb. Just... Get away from the kitchen's window. Please."

Caleb laughed.

"Do you really want me to?" he said.

"C'mon, hurry up! Please!" she said, paying attention not to be loud.

"Okay... It seems like we're back to some years ago! See you soon, then." he replied, giving her a wink.

God, he was so sexy.

* * *

Hanna sighed while she watched Caleb get away from the kitchen's window, then she went to open the door.

Travis entered, giving Hanna a quick peck on her cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hanna greeted, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

Hanna sighed.

"Yeah, me too. So, what do you wanna talk about? You seem worried about something..." she said, sitting on the couch with him.

"Actually, I am worried."

"Why?"

"I saw him, this morning."

Hanna staring at him.

"You saw whom?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, come on, Hanna. I saw the same person you saw last night."

Hanna swallowed.

"Caleb?" she whispered, pretending she didn't know it and moving her sight to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me he was back?"

"I didn't have the time, Travis. I would have told it you soon."

Travis sighed.

"I'm not going to let him bother you." he added.

Hanna sighed as well.

"He didn't bother me, Travis. I was the one who gave him the opportunity to talk yesterday." she said.

"Well, he seemed pretty determined this morning."

"What did you two talk about?"

Travis sighed, pursing his lips.

"He saw me and he started to talk to me at the Brew. He basically said that he's back for you. Then I tried to say that you're kinda dating me, but he cut me off, saying that he already knew that you're seeing someone. So, I asked him how did he know it, and he told me that he has seen you last night. And... Well, I told him that it's me the misterious guy of yours, and he became pretty upset. I just... I just asked him to stay away from you and he said that he won't because he loves you. Yeah, that's basically what we said to each other before he walked away." he said.

Hanna bited her lower lip.

"I'm not going to let him steal you from me, either, Hanna." he added with serious eyes.

Hanna shrugged.

"He can't force me to do anything." she said.

"So can I stay quiet? There's no risk that I'm gonna lose you because of him?"

Hanna swallowed hard.

"Don't worry about it. I'm done with him. I just needed to talk to him about some things that happened in the past months, but... It's okay now." she said, faking a smile.

Travis pursed his lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Hanna couldn't tell him how she really felt about Caleb. She didn't want to hurt him. He had been beside her without asking anything, knowing that she was still in Caleb's shadow. She couldn't break his heart. She decided to lie to him, even if that was so bad and she knew it. But she couldn't do anything different. So, she simply nodded.

Travis smiled, caressing her cheek and taking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

But in the process, moving her hair, he noticed _something_ on her neck.

A mark.

A lovebite.

A hickey.

And he wasn't the one who made it, he definitely wasn't.

He froze, and Hanna could notice the pain in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Uhm... N-nothing." he replied.

Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"I... I just... I have to go. See you tomorrow, 'kay?" he continued, standing up from the couch.

"Fine." she said, not understanding Travis' act.

And then, Travis got quickly out of the Marin's house, leaving Hanna with some doubts.

* * *

Caleb was laying on his bed, watching TV and thinking about what happened between he and Hanna.

He smiled. He was sure she was still feeling something for him.

He then heard a knock on his door and he smiled even more.

He ran to the door and opened it, but the person standing in front of him was definitely not Hanna.

It was Travis.

"Can I help you?" Caleb asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yes." he replied firmly.

Caleb smiled.

"How?" he added, raising an eyebrow.

"It's about Hanna."

"Well, I don't know why but I had this feeling, somehow."

"How many times have you seen her since you're back?"

Caleb let out a little laugh.

"Why are you asking me? You're supposed to make these questions to your girlfriend, don't you think? Because she's _your_ girlfriend, isn't she?" he said.

Travis sighed.

"Act like a man, c'mon. Tell me the truth." he said.

"I'm not gonna say anything, I'm really sorry. You are the one who should act like a man. You should talk to Hanna about this, not to me. You know, I would invite you inside, but we have nothing more to say. So... Goodnight, Travis. See you around."

"Wait." Travis continued, stopping him to close the door.

Caleb sighed and raised his eyebrows, looking at him.

"I love her. I really do." Travis said.

"I love her too. More than you could even imagine. But... Have you ever asked yourself who she loves, instead of keep repeating yourself that you love her and you don't wanna lose her?"

Travis swallowed.

"Goodnight again." Caleb concluded, closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are the best! You made me laugh so bad with all your thoughts about Travis :D Seems like you really don't like him, right? Well, me neither, of course! I have some ideas running through my head about him and Caleb for the next chapters, that's why I suggest you to stay tuned ;) What do you think about Alison and Caleb's short chat? And about Hanna and Caleb's "hot time" on the couch? What would have happened if Travis wasn't about to come? Hope you guys like it! Thank you for your reviews, though! You're amazing :) Oh, and check my other new Haleb multichap story too, "Never Let Me Go"! I'd like to know what do you think about it as well :) See you soon! Much love! xx -Atramea.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Han." Ashley greeted, entering in the house, the same night.

"Hi, mom." Hanna said.

She was simply sitting on the couch, watching TV and most of all trying to make up her mind about Caleb.

Ashley sat on the couch next to her.

"How was your day?" she asked her daughter.

"Oh, let's just say it was busy." she replied, shruggling.

"Yeah, I guess so. Looks like Travis gave you his Christmas present..."

Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry?" she added.

"I've been a teenager too, sweetheart. And that thing on your neck is definitely a hickey!" Ashley replied, with a playful grin on her face.

Hanna only in that moment realized Travis' earlier reaction. He has seen that mark on her neck.

"Don't worry, just make sure to put on a scarf before going out tomorrow, okay?" Ashley continued.

"Sure." Hanna whispered.

And then, Ashley kissed her daughter's forehead and went upstairs.

* * *

The next day, Hanna and her friends met at Spencer's house. Once all of them were in her room, Hanna was the only one who didn't take off her jacket and, most of all, her scarf.

"So, are you going to keep them on for the whole day or what?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hanna simply rolled her eyes.

"My house is that cold, Han?" Spencer continued.

Hanna sighed, then took off her jacket, but keeping on the scarf. The girls looked at her, waiting for her to take off the scarf too.

"Fine, you won." Hanna finally said, taking off her scarf and revealing the huge mark on her neck.

"Wow, Travis did a great job!" Spencer teased, smirking.

"You know, Hanna, he must have been really passionate to make a hickey like that!" Aria laughed.

"So, there are no problems between you guys, aren't there?" Emily asked, smiling.

Hanna just sighed, biting her lower lip.

"Oh-my-God." Spencer then breathed out, starting to understand.

"Please don't tell me that..." Emily whispered.

"Hanna..." Aria added.

"Yeah, it was Caleb." Hanna said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" the three exclaimed in unison.

"He did everything, I was completely motionless! I didn't anything, okay? I didn't kiss him, I didn't hug him, I didn't hold him..." she started, but Spencer cut her off.

"You didn't stop him."

Hanna pursed her lips, blushing a little.

"Two days ago a hug, yesterday a hickey... What's gonna happen between the two of you today? Or worst... Tomorrow?" Aria asked.

Hanna swallowed, then replied.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just... He came over last night, and he told me he found out about Travis..."

"He did?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, yesterday morning. So he came and told me that, but it wasn't mad at me, and... And I let him in. Then he told me he also saw Ali..." Hanna continued.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. And then we didn't have so much more to say, so... He just asked me once again if I was happy, and once again I didn't answer, so... Look, I don't know how, but... He started to touch me, and I was there like an idiot, then he came closer and... Yeah, he kissed my neck and then... Well, then... You know..." Hanna said, a little embarassed.

"What did you do after he... Uhm... Finished his work?" Aria asked.

"Actually, I don't know what I would have done, because... Yeah, we were kinda... Interrupted." Hanna replied, shyly.

"Whoa, Han! Your mom caught you with Caleb?" Emily shouted, almost excited.

"What? No!" Hanna shouted back.

"Then?" Aria asked.

"We were interrupted by the doorbell. And it wasn't my mom, it was..." Hanna started.

"Travis." Spencer finished her sentence.

Hanna nodded, then continued.

"I told Caleb to get away from the kitchen window. He has been used to once... And then I let Travis in. He told me Caleb found out about him, then I reassured him, and he seemed okay, but... But then, suddenly, he said he had to go. And he left. I didn't understand why until my mom, later, gave me her congratulations for 'Travis' Christmas present'!" she concluded, placing both of her hands on her face.

Aria couldn't help but laugh, and Spencer and Emily followed her.

"What the heck are you guys laughing about? My life is a completely fucking mess!" Hanna yelled, throwing them a pillow.

But then, exchanging looks with the three friends, Hanna started laughing as well.

"Sorry, Han... I've just one question... What the fuck would have happened if that dammit doorbell wouldn't have rang?" Emily asked, still half-laughing.

"Believe me... I really, really don't know." Hanna said, hiding her face behind her hands again.

"I've another question... Why didn't you stop him?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know this, either... It just... It felt so damn good... He was... Oh my God, it's better I don't go on. Please don't say anything, okay?" Hanna mumbled.

"Wait, so now Travis knows that you... Well... You let Caleb... Uhm..." Aria said, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes, he does." Hanna replied, sighing.

"So?" Spencer asked.

"So I guess I definitely have to talk to him." Hanna replied firmly.

"What are you gonna say?" Emily asked.

"The truth. I don't wanna lie to him. I just... I don't wanna stay away from Caleb, that's the truth. Of course Caleb and I will have to talk a lot, we'll have to discuss about a thousand things and I'm not gonna forgive him like nothing happened, but... But I can't betray Travis like this. I know how I feel about Caleb, and it's clear that this thing between me and Travis has to end. I don't even know what kind of thing is, but... Yeah, the only thing that I know is that I wanna give another chance to Caleb. And please, don't blame me... I think I still love him." Hanna admitted.

"Well, you've almost made out with him on your couch, I honestly was hoping it wasn't just sexual tension or physical attraction... I mean, you're not that bitch!" Aria said, smiling.

"I'm not. I'm just a stupid girl who's still in love with a guy who left her from a day to another." Hanna shrugged.

"We're not blaming you, just... You have to tell Travis. As soon as you can. It's better make everything clear." Emily suggested.

"I'm gonna talk him later. You're completely right, I shouldn't have lied to him last night. But... I guess I just didn't want to hurt him. But maybe I'm hurting him more like this." Hanna replied, nodding.

* * *

"Hey." Hanna awkwardly said, letting Travis enter in her house.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he replied, crossing his arms to the chest.

"Yeah, and I think you already know about what." Hanna sighed.

Travis just remained silent, waiting for her to say more.

"Maybe you saw this, last night." Hanna continued, pointing at the mark on her neck and biting her lower lip.

"It's hard not to notice it." he replied, with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"Look, Travis... I didn't know what I was thinking about, and I really don't know why I didn't tell you sooner." she said.

"Yeah, sure... Listen, Hanna, I really need to know how do you feel about him. And you have to be honest. He wants you back, and I know that what you two had is the world in front of what you and I have now. So, if you still have feelings for him, please, just tell me. It would be less hurting for me to walk away right now. I'd rather know it, now."

Hanna sighed deeply, throwing her head back, not able to reply yet.

"Don't you remember how much did you cry over him? How much pain did you have because of him? Are you okay with him being back? Are you really ready to forgive and forget?" he continued.

"Of course not. I would never forget none of that. God, I'm not that stupid."

"But?"

Hanna pursed her lips and roamed a hand through her hair before answering.

"But... I can't forget the good things about him, either. He has been my boyfriend for a long time, and... You're right, what Caleb and I had was a really strong bound that hasn't suddenly disappeared just because he walked away a couple months ago."

"What exactly happened between the two of you last night?"

Hanna shook her head with decision.

"This hickey is all that happened. I just didn't stop him. I don't know if you believe me, but that's the truth. And whatever you're thinking about me right now, well... I understand it." she added, biting her lower lip.

Travis sighed.

"What did you feel?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you feel, yesterday, with him? Hanna, please, be honest with me!" he shouted.

Hanna sighed once again, taking her head between her hands. She started to tremble and shake one of her legs. This was so difficult to her.

Travis simply stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home. You've answered all of my questions with your silence."

"Wait, Travis, I..."

He interrupted her.

"No, Hanna. It's okay. I just can't do this. I can't pretend it's okay while you love someone else. And the problem is not his return or that fucking mark on your neck. Just... Look at your house. Even before Caleb came back, this house has always been full of Caleb's pictures. There are plenty of pictures of him. I've never said anything about them, because I haven't any right to do it, since I'm not exactly your boyfriend and part of me has always known that you were not totally over him, but I was hopeful that time would have fixed everything about this. I was hopeful that time would have helped you to move on, for good. It might would never have worked, but, well, he wasn't there, so I had some kind of hope that someday, you know, you and I... I don't know, maybe I've just been an idiot from the beginning. You've always loved him, that's all. And now that he's back, I definitely haven't any chance with you. I'd rather leave you knowing that you'll be with the guy you love. And I'm sure that he loves you too, maybe in a way that I would never be able to do, so... He's right. I've already lost this battle. You deserve to be happy and I think that the only way to make you feel good is for me to let you go. And now, only you know if Caleb deserves your forgiveness. Do whatever makes you happy, Hanna. And be with whoever makes you happy. I guess that's time for me to go, now. But let me just say one last thing. Be careful and don't let anybody hurt you again. Again, you deserve happiness, not pain." he blurted out, sincerely.

He was speaking with a sparkle of sadness in his eyes, but he knew that what he has just said was the truth, even if he felt hurted by that. Hanna loved Caleb, not him. Travis cared of her, so he just wanted to made everything clear. It was the best for him and for Hanna.

Hanna looked at him, with teary eyes. She felt somehow guilty standing in front of him. He was right. Pictures and memories of Caleb were basically everywhere around her. She has never been able to throw anything about him away. She was still into him. Definitely. She was still in love with him.

She smiled to Travis, taking one of his hands.

"You're a really nice guy, Travis. And you deserve happiness, too. I sincerely hope that you'll find a girl that will love you in the way you deserve to be loved. But you're right... I love him. I'm sorry, we just can't make each other happy. We belong to someone else, I guess. I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you. And I definitely should have said everything to you last night instead of lying... I hope you will be able to forgive me one day. I'm really sorry." she said sincerely, trembling.

Travis smiled again.

"It's okay. I appreciate the fact that you've been honest. Well, maybe a bit late, but it's fine, though. I just can wish you good luck now, Hanna." he added, sadly smiling.

Then, Hanna gave him a hug. She felt so guilty. Travis didn't deserve none of that. He was really a nice guy. But he just couldn't be _her_ guy.

* * *

**A/N: So, finally Hanna did what she had to do with Travis :) I guess you guys are happy about this! For the people asking for Ali, she will surely appear again in the story :) I'm sorry if some of you found Hanna OOC last chapter for the way she acted with Travis after Caleb's visit, but I thought she wouldn't be able to immediately tell him what happened after a day like that, while she hadn't already made up her mind about Caleb. In this chapter, she finally did it, though :) I hope you let me know what do you think of this chapter! I know, there wasn't any Haleb interaction, but don't worry... The next will be ALL about Haleb ;) Anyway, I'm going to update "Never Let Me Go" (my other Haleb multichap) today or tomorrow, so stay tuned ;) ...see you soon guys and thank you for your support! xx -Atramea.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna made her way to Caleb's apartment, just after her discussion with Travis. She needed to see him. She didn't know what to say. But now, she has technically broken up with her not-exactly-boyfriend. And she has done it for Caleb. She loved him so much, and maybe that was the real reason that has brought her to his apartment.

She took a deep breath and knocked on his door, hoping to find him home. And then, after a few seconds, here was he. He was wearing just a pair of pj's pants, and his bare chest made Hanna slightly blush. She bited her lip, moving his gaze to the ground.

"Hey." he said, smiling.

"Hi." she replied, forcing herself to lift her sight on him.

He smiled again.

"Can I come in?" Hanna asked unsurely, after a few seconds.

Caleb froze. She couldn't come in there. His pills were basically everywhere, and there was a mess. He wasn't ready to tell her the whole story. Not yet.

"Uhm... Well, why don't we just go for a walk? I mean, it's cold, but..." he tried to say, before she cut him off.

"Deal."

Caleb smiled.

"Just give me a second." he replied, disappearing in his house.

He felt an idiot because he couldn't tell her to wait inside while he was putting some clothes on. But, obviously, he managed to be the quickest he could.

"Here I am." he said when he was done, coming back to Hanna, who was waiting sitting on the porch.

"You've been quick." she smiled, getting up.

"I don't like to make a girl wait." he said, winking at her.

Hanna smiled again, then the two started to slowly walk accross the street.

"Why did you come here?" Caleb started.

Hanna sighed, then answered.

"Look, about what happened last night and Travis..."

Caleb interrupted her.

"I know, maybe I shouldn't have acted like that. And most of all, I definitely don't want you to think that I've only this physical desire towards you, which I obviously have, but... It's not _just_ this. I feel so much more for you. I hope you know it. And sorry about that mark on your neck, too. I should have been a little... Uhm... Let's just say 'softer'. Anyway, I don't wanna feel a criminal around you. I don't wanna sneak out of your window not to be noticed by Travis, or make all these weird things like we're two thieves, two people who spend time together like it's a crime. I honestly don't think that it's what you want or need or whatever, so... I'm not going to make things that complicated for you... Listen, I just want you to know that if I have to wait for you, then I'm gonna wait for you. I mean... You're dating him, I've been the idiot who left you, and... Well, I'll wait. You know, at least he seems a guy who really cares about you." he simply said, shrugging.

Hanna smiled at his selflessness, then replied.

"Yeah, he really does, but... Not as much as I care of him, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to him before coming here to you. We took a decision..."

"Like?"

"Yeah, we broke up. Well, we weren't even properly dating, but... We just realized that this thing that we had, wasn't a real thing. I don't even know how to explain, oh my God..." she murmured.

Caleb couldn't help but smile, but before Hanna could notice his expression, he managed to keep himself serious, before looking her in the eyes.

"Am I the reason of your decision?" he asked.

Hanna stopped walking and he did the same. She crossed her arms to her chest and she looked at him. God, those dammit chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes." she whispered, nervously tapping her foot on the ground, absent-mindedly.

He licked his lips, then pushed one on the other, remaining silent, just watching her trying to understand his acting.

He sighed, then he took both of her hands in his. She glanced at him, confused. He simply held her hands tighter.

"You didn't have to do that. I mean, if you needed more time to make up your mind, or if he was the one who you wanted, I..." he murmured.

"He wasn't. And I need no more time to make up what I've already made up." she replied firmly, interrupting him, while her legs were starting to tremble in front of him.

The way he held her hands. The way he stared at her. The way he simply moved. The way he was.

He was Caleb.

He was the one.

God, how much she has missed him.

Caleb gently leaned in and touched her nose with his, smiling. He then managed to press his forehead on hers, still staring at her blue eyes and holding her hands. Both of them felt high shivers up and down their spines, while they just stood there, enjoying the each other's presence and touch.

"I love you, Hanna." he whispered.

She smiled. Yes, she has definitely missed him, so much, too much.

She left one of his hands just to make possible that the one of hers could softly caress his cheek. Caleb smiled as well.

She couldn't resist any longer.

They've been apart for too long.

It would have been time enough to discuss about everything, right?

They would have had time enough to clarify, to talk, to make up, to understand the reasons, the pain, the faults. And maybe to regret, too.

But now, she just wanted him.

She just wanted his taste. She just wanted to feel him. To _really_ feel him. She had physical and psychological need of him.

She just wanted to let herself go.

She would have thought about everything later.

So, she let herself go.

"I love you too, Caleb." she murmured, extremely close to his lips.

His smile widened, then he left her hand and placed both of his on her hips, pulling her closer to him, while she wrapped her hands around his neck.

And then, he finally crashed his lips on hers, kissing her softly.

Hanna gently moaned, then slightly opened her mouth to gave him complete access. He took that like his clue to slid his tongue between her soft lips. Hanna let out another little moan in his mouth, while let her tongue fight with Caleb's for dominance. Their sweet and soft kiss quickly became rough, aggressive, hungry, heated. Caleb gently cupped Hanna's ass, while she buried her nails in the bare skin of the back of his neck, making him groan.

They missed everything about each other.

They kissed and touched for a long time, and the cold night suddenly seemed like a really hot night.

Hanna literally jumped into Caleb's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, without breaking the kiss. He almost couldn't breathe anymore, but he didn't want to stop that extremely passionate and steamy make out session that he has waited for too long.

After a few instants, it was Hanna who slowly pulled her lips away from his.

"This doesn't mean 'forgiven and forgotten', though. We have a lot to talk about. It won't be that easy." she whispered, specifying her intenctions.

"I know. But it's more than I could have asked for." he whispered back, smiling slightly.

Hanna pecked him on the lips once again, then Caleb gently replaced her feet to the ground and held her body tight. Hanna placed her head in the crook of his neck, just enjoying his presence, while Caleb slowly stroked her hair.

"I've missed you so much, Han. It hurted how much I have." he said.

"Missed you too. I'm glad you're back." she murmured softly against his skin, smelling his cologne.

"And I'm glad to be here. I should have never left..." he murmured back, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't wanna talk right now. I just need you to hold me." she whispered, absent-mindedly caressing the bare skin of the back of his neck.

Caleb then held her so tight she could have never been able to escape from his grasp. And he couldn't hold back the few tears that started streaming down his face, strongly.

He felt lucky.

Hanna had done a step closer to him, and even though it didn't mean that their relationship was saved, it was so damn important to him.

He had become a weaker man after his experience in Ravenswood. He was a boy with deep scars inside. Not only for his foster past, but now also for that creepy supernatural experience. It's been too much to deal with for a teenager like him.

Hanna was his only salvation. His only way to come back to a reality less hurting.

She was the one who can make him see the world less bad.

She was his precious piece of heaven in the huge hell where he was living in.

Her love could have fixed all his fears.

She had always been his hope, even from the first moment, but now she definitely was her angel.

The angel who could save him from the dark, the pain, the loss.

The angel who could turn all his fears to love.

The healer.

"Why are you crying?" Hanna softly said, noticing his tears.

Caleb sniffed a little.

"I'm just happy... I'm really happy." he added, with a shy smile.

Hanna smiled back and wiped away his tears with her soft thumbs, then she came back snuggling into Caleb's chest, happy as well. And Caleb held her again, feeling his heart a bit warmer pressed against that angel's body.

"I have to go now. It's late." Hanna said after a few minutes of silence filled by each other's presence.

"Can I walk you home?" Caleb asked with a small smile on his lips.

Hanna just smiled, then took him by the hand as they slowly made their way to Hanna's house.

* * *

"Here I am." she said, once arrived in front of the door of her house.

"Here you are." he smiled, gently letting go her hand.

They stared in each other's eyes for a while, until Caleb gave her another soft kiss. They were interrupted by someone.

"Wow, so sweet." a female voice said.

They quickly pulled away from each other and both turned around, noticing Alison.

"Ali..." Hanna murmured, while Caleb cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"I thought you had another boyfriend, Han." Alison continued, smirking.

Hanna sighed.

"Actually, we broke up." she added.

Caleb just stood there, without saying anything.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go home. Have fun guys!" Alison continued.

"Bye." Hanna and Caleb simply said, looking her making her way home.

"I honestly don't like her." Caleb whispered, facing Hanna again.

"She's still trying to come back to a normal life. But... Well, it doesn't look like she's changed at all. She's still a little bit..."

"Bitch." Caleb finished her sentence, smiling.

"Something like that." Hanna smiled as well.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"Maybe." Hanna shrugged, while opened her door.

Caleb shook his head, chuckling.

"Goodnight, Hanna. Sleep tight." he concluded, giving her a wink.

"Goodnight." she replied shyly, then entered in the house and closed the door.

* * *

Hanna sighed and silently made her way upstairs.

"Caleb? Really, Han?"

She turned around hearing that voice. Her mom was awake, standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Look, mom..." she started.

"Travis knows? You know, I'm not a big supporter of cheating..." Ashley cut her off.

"Travis and I broke up. Even if he wasn't exactly my boyfriend, but, yeah, we had this thing and... And this thing there isn't anymore now. Caleb and I are not together, though. We just... We need time. Well, I need time. Whatever, mom, please don't judge me."

"I won't judge you. And I know that you've always been into Caleb. I'm your mother, Han. Oh, and plus... I haven't seen a single mark on your neck for months. I knew that wasn't 'Travis' Christmas present' but '_somebody else'_s Christmas present'. And I actually had this feeling of Caleb, too. I thought he could be back. Well, I'm done with my third degree... Now go to sleep, it's late."

Hanna smiled at her mother.

"Thank you, mom." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For not saying me things like 'he's a jerk, stay away from him' and stuff like that."

"It's your life, sweetie. Just be careful, I don't wanna see you hurted anymore. And plus, he might has been a jerk, yeah, but he has been a really good guy too with you. I don't know why you two have broken up months ago, but I know that he has really loved you, and... Yeah, he also helped me a lot while I was in jail, and he took care of you while I couldn't. I am kinda grateful to him. But... Only you know what's right to do. Remember, I just want you to be happy. Now go."

Hanna then smiled again and went to her bedroom.

And after what it seemed like eternity, she fell asleep smiling. No more tears. No more pain.

A smile on her face and a warmth in her heart.

* * *

Caleb found hard to sleep, instead. Any pill couldn't have been helpful to him on that night. He was too excited about what has just happened.

But someway, he was okay with the fact that he probably wouldn't have slept for the whole night. Not just because this way he have been avoided his nightmares.

There was a real reason.

He could spend his time thinking about Hanna. And this was definitely better than sleep.

A smile on his face and a warmth in his heart.

* * *

**A/N: HALEB REUNION! :) Well, they have to fix a lot of things yet, like Hanna said it's not already all okay, remember... Here she just let herself go :) And remember that Caleb has still to tell her about his problems too! Let's say that this is just a start ;) Anyway, what do you think about it? And... Ali? Mama Marin? ...I hope you enjoyed it :) Oh, I noticed that some of you guys loves the Travis/Caleb scenes... Well, I promise there will be others in the future chapters... He won't totally disappear, Rosewood is not a big city, after all ;) I'll update ASAP, but this week I have some exams at college :( ...If you want, check also my other Haleb story "Never Let Me Go"! Have a good weekend everybody and leave a review if you want to! xx -Atramea.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Aria shouted.

"You made out with him?" Spencer shouted too.

"Really?" Emily followed, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I did." Hanna quietly replied, nodding.

The four where in Hanna's bedroom, and she has told them about what happened that night.

"I broke that Travis thing, then I went to Caleb, so we kissed, we made out, we said 'I love you', and he also walked me home. But we're not back together, that's all." Hanna continued.

Spencer sighed.

"So... You guys are what now?" she asked, perplexed.

"Well, we... Uhm... I don't know actually. But that's true, I love him. I haven't already forgiven him, though. Maybe I just need some time in the friend zone with him, just to give him a chance to make up things..." Hanna replied, shrugging.

"Friend zone? Friends don't make out, Han." Emily said.

"I know, Em! Last night I just wanted to, so it happened. But a make out session doesn't mean that we're back together, that's what I wanna say." Hanna sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so... What did he say after?" Aria asked.

"He said he has missed me. And then he started to cry... Look, it was weird, I barely saw him crying since I know him." Hanna replied.

"Caleb crying?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. So sweet, isn't it?" Hanna replied, smiling.

The three rolled their eyes at the same time, then someone knocked at the bedroom's door.

"Mom, is that you?" Hanna asked.

"It's Caleb." the voice behind the door replied.

The girls exchanged looks to each other, while Hanna jumped off her bed and started to fix her make up.

"Just a moment!" she shouted in the process.

"I guess it's time to go for us." Aria whispered.

"No, guys... Stay!" Hanna whispered back, without moving her gaze from her mirror.

"Thank you, Han, but I'm not exactly looking forward to watch you guys making out or _worst_ right here in your bedroom, I really don't want to puke..." Spencer mumbled, crossing her arms on her chest.

Hanna rolled her eyes, then pushed her lips together to fix her lipstick, so she took a deep breath and opened the door. Caleb stood there, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, shyly smiling.

"Hey..." he murmured.

"Hey..." she murmured back, with a small smile on her lips.

"Your mother let me in, she was leaving while I was about to ring the doorbell... Hey, guys!" Caleb greeted then, noticing Aria, Spencer and Emily behind Hanna.

"Hi." the three greeted him back.

"Do you want me to come back later? Maybe you guys are having some girl time..." he continued.

"No, it's fine. We were just leaving, don't worry." Emily smiled.

Hanna sighed as the three girls said goodbye and got out of the bedroom.

"I have the feeling I've interrupted something..." Caleb smiled.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Hanna said, letting Caleb in the room.

"Are they mad at me?" he asked, sitting on her bed.

"Sort of." she replied, shrugging, sitting next to him.

"Well, they have their reasons." he smiled.

"So... Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you..." he replied, searching one of her hands.

Hanna shook it off, standing up from the bed.

"Caleb, sorry... I need time before..." she started, but he cut her off.

"No, no... You're right. I'm the one who has to say sorry here." he said, biting his lip.

"Look, last night was wonderful, but... I just let myself deliver by my feelings. It's not like it's already all okay now. I want you to understand this."

"I do understand. It's okay. But.. Do you wanna go somewhere with me today? I don't know, a walk... Just to talk. I promise I won't take you by the hand, I won't come too close to you and I won't do anything that could annoy you. You're in?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, fine. Just make sure you'll keep your promises." she winked then.

"I will." Caleb nodded, placing one of his hands on his heart and raising the other signaling he was swearing.

Hanna chuckled.

"What?" Caleb asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing, just... If a few months ago we had the house only for us with my mom gone, going out would have been the last thing on our mind." she replied, blushing a little.

Caleb chuckled as well.

"Look, if you want..." he started, but Hanna gave him a deadly glance.

"So, we were going, weren't we?" Caleb said then, smirking.

"Yeah, we definitely were." Hanna replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Caleb took Hanna to the Rosewood Playground. There wasn't anybody.

"Why are we here?" Hanna asked, even if she perfectly knew how that place was special for them.

"This place smells like us." Caleb shrugged.

Hanna smiled at his answer, then Caleb sat on one of the swings, as Hanna sat on the other.

"Seriously, when you gave me the best advice you could have ever given me, we were here. Exactly here." he continued.

"Well... You were really fuzzy that day. I knew I would have waited my pizza for the rest of my life if I didn't go searching for you." she replied, slightly smiling.

"So you went searching for me only for the pizza, huh?" he asked playfully, making a face to her.

"Definitely." she replied, pulling out her tongue at him.

"I completely realized how much you were important to me on that day. Well, I was already totally in love with you, but... I understood something that day. I understood that you were the closest person to me, I understood how much you cared of me, and... And without you, I would have never met my mom, my dad, my brothers. Hanna... I don't know where I would have gone without you. You made me the person I'm today. And I still don't know how to thank you for all of this." he continued returning serious, looking straight in her eyes.

Hanna sighed.

"I guess you've thanked me enough." she smiled then.

"I guess not, instead. I always thought I loved you so much than I couldn't do enough to show you. You've been not only my girlfriend. You've been basically everything to me. And... And then I threw you away like an idiot." he murmured, looking at the ground.

"Caleb... That's not what _exactly_ happened. You didn't throw me away. We had, well, _you_ had much stuff to deal with, and... And yeah, you left me."

"I could and should have found a different way to protect you instead of leaving making you believe I was cheating on you. I made a mess, that's all." he murmured.

"Yeah, well, that's definitely right. I totally agree with that."

"I should have thought that some guy could have stolen you from me..."

"You should have just told me the whole truth since the day one, Caleb. We would have avoided the Travis' stuff, the lies, the pain and all the thousand fucking tears I poured over you. And most of all, the thing that I definitely can't stand about this whole story, is the fact that it was me the one who searched for you to tell me the truth. Caleb, I find really hard going on with this doubt... Would you have ever told me the truth one day? Were you really willing to lose me drowning in your lies without doing anything to save our relationship? If I haven't searched for you in Ravenswood that day... What would have happened?"

Caleb swallowed, then licked his lips, staring at the ground.

"I thought I was protecting you. The less you knew, the more you were safe. I was losing you like this, that's true, but I was ready to that because I would have rather lost you than put you in danger. Our love was the best thing I've ever had, believe me. I thought I was enough strong to going through this without it, but I was wrong. Without you, all my world stopped. I might was enough strong to leave you, but not enough strong not to need you. I understood it late, and I became aware of my huge mistake, but... But I thought that before everything, I would have broken the curse. Only after that, I could have come back to you. In fact, that's what I did. And look, I probably wouldn't have told you about the curse if you wouldn't have found out about it. Well, I would have tried to make you clear that I wasn't cheating on you the whole time with another kind of story, but I wouldn't have told you about the curse. I don't think so." he sighed.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna... That's an absurd story. Who would have believed me about ghosts and demons and all that dammit stuff? You're probably the person who knows me better in this whole world, regardless of our relationship, and also you found really hard to believe me when I told you, well, when I had to tell you. Why the hell would you have believed me after months, after you were thinking that I left for another girl? Makes no sense! And furthermore... That's kind of dangerous stuff." he replied, biting his lip on his last sentence.

"Yeah, I might would have found hard to believe it, but I'm sure I would have done it eventually. We've always tried to avoid lies between us, haven't we? And well, maybe making me aware of the truth would have been dangerous if the curse would have still been on, but... If you would have come back to me after have broken it, I really don't see what could have been the danger."

Caleb sighed. He thought about all the problems he had even though that damn curse was broken. That was what he meant with 'dangerous'.

"Hanna... Do we really have to discuss about the curse?" he asked then, looking her in the eyes.

"Well, that's basically the reason why you left me!" Hanna exclaimed, widening her eyes.

Caleb nodded slowly, swallowing.

"What other kind of explications do you need?" he asked.

Hanna took a deep breath.

"No more. I think we wasted a lot of breath talking about it for today, you're probably right. But... I have a feeling." she breathed out, looking in his eyes.

Caleb looked confused.

"Like what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know, actually. But when you talk to me, when you look at me, I... I find you different. You're changed. You seem still so far away... I don't know, maybe it's just a feeling."

Caleb shyly smiled. She knew him so well. She could see the darkness in his eyes, the pain in his voice.

"The curse is broken, but I still feel like a hole in my chest. I'm a bit traumatized, I guess." he replied.

"That's all?" Hanna asked, with worry in her eyes.

Caleb avoided her gaze.

Someway, he felt awkwardness.

He felt an idiot. He felt weak. He felt an half-man.

He didn't want to tell her that he became a monster during the night. He had fear that Hanna couldn't have recognized him. Because that monster persecuted by ghosts and nightmares in the night, it wasn't Caleb. It wasn't himself. That part of him, was a part that him didn't want to show to anybody. Nor to the love of his life.

"That's all." he smiled, nodding.

He was hoping that spending time with her would have helped him to slowly come back to a normal life. She could have helped him, for sure, even if she wouldn't have known how much helpful she was. She didn't need to see that dark side of him, didn't she?

But maybe, acting like this, Caleb was unconsciously restarting lying to her, hiding the truth.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for the late... Exams' fault :( Anyway, here is it :) Well, just to clarify with the guest who left a review to the last chapter saying Ashley was OOC because she encouraged Hanna to stay with Travis... That's ABSOLUTELY NOT what I wanted to say! Look, Ashley said she was grateful to Caleb, that she has always known Hanna was still into him, AND she didn't say anything, neither a word, in favour of Travis! Absolutely! She just said to Hanna to be careful, because I know that Ashley adores Caleb and that's clear, yeah, but she saw Hanna so hurted because of him, too. I just wanted to portray Ashley like the thoughtful mom she's always been, nothing else. I didn't want to make her jumping for joy at the sight of Hanna and Caleb together just because I thought she has still some sort of fear that he could hurt her daughter again, but she absolutely wasn't repudiating Caleb... He's like her second son, isn't he? Anyway, sorry if you found her OOC, it wasn't my intention. Ooookay, that being said... What do you guys think of this chapter? Caleb's problems are coming to the surface... Pretty intense! I think there will be also a bit of Caleb/Travis in the next chap ;) I don't know when I'll update, I'm going to try my best to do it soon, though :) (is coming the next chapter of NLMG too!) ...So, thanks for every single review, I'm so happy to read your opinions so I hope you guys are going to leave one to this chapter as well :) Thanks for reading! xx -Atramea.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I had a great time today. Thanks." Hanna said.

Caleb has just walked her home, and now Hanna was about to enter.

"It was awesome." Caleb shyly nodded.

Hanna smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the day. I enjoyed it more, though." Caleb continued, smiling as well.

"So... Where are you going to take me tomorrow?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows and smiled even more.

"Tomorrow? Is that your way to tell me we're going out together tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, if you want to... And most of all, if you're going to invite me..." Hanna playfully teased.

"Sure. Hanna Marin, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Uhm... Okay, fine." she replied, eventually smiling.

"Perfect. I'm not gonna say where I'll take you, though. I have to think about it, it will be a surprise."

"Good, I love surprises."

"I know, that's why I'm going to surprise you, _princess_."

From Caleb's lips fell her old nickname, and Hanna immediately bited her lip upon heard that word.

"Sorry..." he murmured, noticed her awkwardness.

She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"No, don't apologize. It's just weird hearing it again, but... But I love it." she added.

"And I love you." Caleb blurted out.

Hanna blushed and moved her gaze to the ground. Caleb pursed his lips, but this time didn't regret what he has just said. She just waited for her to say something.

"Well... Goodnight." she said after a few seconds.

Caleb wished that was really gonna be a good night for him, but he perfectly knew that wasn't, just like every other night. Nevertheless, her goodnight meant the world to him.

"Goodnight, Hanna. Say hello to Ashley." he replied, smiling.

Hanna nodded, then slowly came closer to Caleb, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Caleb felt himself blushing like an idiot at that contact, but he just smiled again at her, as she walked away entering her house, slightly closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Hanna announced, upon she was in the house.

Her mother was watching some TV series on Netflix, but she immediately turned around.

"Hey, honey... Where have you been?" she asked.

"With Caleb." Hanna replied, smiling slightly.

Ashley smiled as well.

"You're happy that he's back, aren't you?" she asked again.

Hanna sighed and sat on the couch beside her mother.

"Yes, I am. I'm really happy about it. But you know, he seems a bit different." Hanna shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he seems... He seems afraid, scared about something. And he also has this tired look, I can't understand why. I'm a bit worried about him, honestly."

"Did you ask him if there's something wrong?"

"Yes, I did, but..."

Hanna interrupted herself. She obviously couldn't say _'he said he's just still hurted by the curse thing that was going on in Ravenswood!', _so she swallowed and continued.

"But he just confirmed it's nothing."

Ashley nodded, then replied.

"Well, maybe it's just an impression of yours. Maybe he needs to restart his own life here from where he left... You."

Hanna smiled at her as Ashley winked.

"He's still Caleb, though." Hanna said.

"And you still love him, though." Ashley continued, smirking.

Hanna bited her lower lip, blushing.

"Mom..." she mumbled then, turning her head awkwardly.

"Definitely. Anyway, sweetie... It's great to see you that happy again."

Hanna returned to look at her mother and smiled.

"Thank you, mom." she said.

"So... You guys are officially back together?"

"No, no, but we... We're trying to make up things. I can't help but admit that I'm really good when I'm with him, and I've the feeling that's the same for him. You know, maybe we just had to find each other again. Maybe what happened a couple months ago was just a mistake and we should get over it. Yeah, we're kinda making another try, and... I'll see him again tomorrow. Oh, he also told me to say hello to you for him."

"I trust him doesn't make you suffer again. But he can make you smile like this, so... Well, just remember to be careful, okay? I know you're grown enough, but this can't forbid me to worry about you. No one can hurt my baby..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I promise to be careful, though. Don't worry, mom, I know what I'm doing."

Then, Ashley hugged her daughter tightly, while Hanna hugged back.

* * *

Caleb walked towards his car, parked a few steps away from Hanna's house, but he found Travis leaning on it.

"She seemed happy. I've never seen her like that." Travis immediately whispered.

Caleb crossed his arms to his chest.

"What are you doing here? Do you wanna fight with me? Do you wanna tell me I'm a jerk, a coward or whatever else? Travis, look, I don't want to be rude, but I really don't..." Caleb tried to reply, but he cut him off.

"Oh, don't worry, man. I'm not here to discuss. I was right there, to the other side of the street, and I saw you and Hanna. I just remained watching you guys saying goodbye on her porch. And, to be clear, I didn't manipulated your car, you can go without fear." he said, motioning a smile.

Caleb looked at him, fuzzy.

"So why were you waiting for me?" he asked then.

"I just wanted to tell you that I perfectly understood that she doesn't need anybody else but you. I've never really had her. She's always been yours."

"Is this a peace offer or what?"

"This is just what I think. I realized you were right, and since I'm a correct person, I came here to tell you. I see the way she smiled early. You're the only one who can make her truly happy. I hope you'll do it, she deserves it. Even if she didn't love me, I really hope the best for her."

Caleb nodded.

"Well, thanks then." he added.

"I have to recognize when I lose." Travis shrugged.

"Man, this is not a challenge. There's no winners or losers. I'm not feeling a winner, I just want her to be happy and I think that's what you want too, so... We all want the same thing here, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." Travis replied firmly.

"And look, I know she's been really bad because of me, but this doesn't mean that it was my intention, however I'm going to fix all of this. I'd give away everything I have just to make her smile everyday, I promise. She will be treated like a princess, like she was treated not a long time ago. We just have to move on from this bad last period, and everything will be okay. I really love her, and that's the only thing I'm sure about in my whole freaking life." Caleb continued.

He didn't even know why he was talking about what he felt for Hanna with Travis, he was just doing it.

"You're a lucky guy, Caleb. I unfortunately didn't have the chance to know her as much as you do, but from what I could see, she's really..." Travis started to reply, but Caleb interrupted him.

"She's perfect. She did a lot for me, and I really don't know what my life would be now if I haven't met her. I know I'm lucky, and I'm not gonna let anything or anyone take her away from me, anymore. I've already lost her, even too many times."

Travis nodded.

"Yeah, well... Good luck, Caleb. And be sure I'm not going to intrude between you guys, I guess it would be time wasted, though." he added, walking away from Caleb's car.

"Thanks." Caleb replied, shooting him one last glance.

* * *

As soon as Caleb got in his apartment, he climbed on his bed with his mobile. While he was coming home, riding, he thought about where he would have taken Hanna the next day. He eventually decided for the beach, even if it was December. It felt like something romantic. But he would have liked having the whole day with her, so he decided to call her to ask.

After a few rings, Hanna picked up.

"Caleb, hey..."

"Hey. Sorry, maybe it's a bit late..."

"No, it's fine. What's going on? Do you need something?"

Hanna seemed so worry.

"No, I don't. It's all okay, don't worry."

"So why did you call me?"

"Yeah, well... I was wondering if you'd like to spend the whole day with me tomorrow. I might have found an idea for my surprise. Look, I understand if you're not in for the whole day, but I wanted to try though. The more I stay with you, the better is. And you know, I feel like I've already wasted too much time away from you..."

Hanna smiled and waited a few seconds before replying.

"I'm in. The whole day it is."

"Really?"

"Really. So you'd better don't disappoint me... And with '_the whole day_' I don't mean the night at all, this has to be perfectly clear, okay? I don't want you to make weird ideas!"

Caleb chuckled.

"Perfectly clear, princess. I promise what I've already promised you today before taking you away from your house. No cheesy act." he added.

Hanna smiled again, even more at his '_princess_'. God, the way he said it was something sweet and sexy at the same time.

"Well, who knows, maybe tomorrow I'll wake up wanting some cuddles, though..." she teased.

"Well, in that case, I'll be really happy to help." he replied firmly, largely smiling.

"Or maybe I'll wake up wanting to slap your whole face..." she teased again.

"Even in that case, I'll be happy to help. Well, maybe less happy than the other alternative, but I guess I deserve everyone of your slaps, so..."

Hanna laughed and Caleb did the same.

"Okay, I have to hung up now." Hanna said after a few moments.

"Hanna?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You don't know how much I'm happy that we're trying to make this up. Thank you for trusting me again, even though I'm not sure I completely deserve it."

"That's okay, Caleb. We've already talked about this."

"Yeah... Anyway, I missed your laugh."

Hanna smiled again.

"I missed yours, too. Even if you sound like a caveman when you laugh." she added.

Caleb laughed again.

"Okay, whatever. Yours is pretty, instead." he said.

"Stop being cheesy or tomorrow I'll wake up with the second alternative in my mind."

"Then I'm going to hung up. Goodnight, Hanna. Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow, I'm coming to pick you up at ten 'o clock."

"Fine. Goodnight, Caleb."

"Hanna, wait..."

"What?"

"I love you."

Hanna simply sighed and hung up. But she hung up smiling. She actually couldn't wait for the next day to be with Caleb. She was happy like she hadn't been for too long.

Caleb was happy and couldn't wait for the next day too, even though he was going to deal to the nth tough night full of nightmares and darkness. But he was sure it would have been one of the lasts, because just the thought of Hanna's laugh, made feel his heart and his breath lighter.

* * *

**A/N: Here is it :) So, I really wanted this quiet Caleb/Travis conversation. I can't picture Travis to be so mad, he has been with Hanna for a very short time and, being smart, he understood that he has to get off the picture, also for Hanna's sake... He couldn't compete with Caleb, though ;) And I really needed that mom/daughter time between Hanna and Ashley! I love their relationship in the show, so I really hope I've been quite good with that part in the chapter :) And the Haleb call at the end was sweet, wasn't it? Okay, you guys can tell me your thoughts in the reviews, as always... A huge thank you for all those left so far, you're really awesome :):) I appreciate your words! Next chap you'll see this Haleb December beach day ;) I'll update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything because I still have to start writing the chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it ;) xx -Atramea.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning, Ashley." Caleb said, as Ashley opened her house's door.

It was ten 'o clock in the morning, and Caleb has just come to pick Hanna up for their beach day. He was holding a flowers bouquet.

"Morning, Caleb. Hanna's almost ready. Come in." the woman said.

Caleb smiled and entered in the house, then Ashley made him sit on the couch.

"Uhm... These are for you." Caleb said, stretching the flowers towards Ashley.

"For me?" she said surprisingly.

"Yeah. I truly owe you a lot, and since I left without even saying you goodbye months ago, I thought I should have take a little present for you in apology. And I also have to thank you for still treating me like a son, even though everything, and for letting me take away Hanna in these days too. Anyway, these are camelias, we both know Hanna only likes roses... Plus, she said I don't have to be too cheesy with her for the moment, so, yeah, they're for you." he shrugged.

Ashley took the flowers and smiled at him.

"You didn't have to do that. You know you're still welcome here." she added.

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't know if I deserve it. It's just a way to apologize and thank you, nothing else." he replied.

Ashley noticed the tiredness in Caleb's eyes and thought about what Hanna said her the previous night.

"How are you, Caleb?" she asked.

"I'm okay, thanks. And you?"

"I'm fine, but... You don't look really okay... Don't get me wrong, you just have this tired look and..."

"I didn't sleep well last night. It might be just this." he replied hastily, feeling vulnerable.

"Are you sure?"

Before Caleb could reply, Hanna went down the stairs. She was wearing a black and white dress and she was stunning. Caleb's mouth almost fell.

"Hey." Hanna simply greeted, walking to the couch.

Caleb got up from the couch.

"Hey... I know I shouldn't be too cheesy today, but I definitely have to tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous." Caleb smiled at her.

Hanna pushed her lips together, trying to hold back a smile, but her cheeks betrayed her turning immediately into a dark shade of red at Caleb's words.

"Okay, guys, have a good time. I'm going upstairs. And don't be too late, please." Ashley said smiling, walking away.

"And these flowers?" Hanna asked.

"Caleb gave them to me. You've got a nice boyfriend, sweetie!" Ashley replied, winking at Caleb.

"What about me?" Hanna yelled at him, as Ashley disappeared upstairs.

Caleb smirked.

"Hey, your mother just called me '_your boyfriend_' and you don't mind?" he said, almost satisfied.

Hanna just bited her lip, unsure of how to reply.

"Anyway, you told me not to be cheesy today. You know I would have bought some roses for you too otherwise." he continued.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she murmured.

"So... How did you wake up today?" Caleb asked, as he and Hanna made their way to his car.

"Good."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"C'mon, Han... Is this gonna be a cuddle day or a slap day?"

"I'm gonna tell you upon I'll see where you're going to take me today."

"Okay, then I bet it's gonna be a cuddle day." he smirked, opening the passenger seat car door for her.

"We'll see." Hanna replied, getting in.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" Caleb asked, starting driving.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, then we're going straight to our place." Caleb smiled at her.

During the ride, there weren't so many words. Hanna kept looking out her car window, trying to imagine where the hell they were directed to, but she couldn't guess until Caleb didn't stop right accross the beach parking.

"We're here." he said, unfastening his seat belt.

"Seriously, Caleb? You take me to the beach in freaking December?" she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, c'mon, Han. If I would have taken you to... I don't know, to a park, or again to the playground... It would have been corny. I thought that take you to the beach a few days after Christmas would have been kinda original and someway romantic... Did I think wrong?" he said.

Hanna actually loved his idea. He was right, the desolate beach just for the two of them with the wind blowing through their hair was something _special_.

"Whatever. So, what are we gonna do now that we're here?" she said in reply.

"Well, first of all, let's get off the car." he said smiling.

Hanna unfastened her seatbelt, then before could open her door, Caleb did it for her from outside. She smiled thankfully and the two made their way to the beach.

* * *

"You know, the beach reminds me of you." Caleb murmured.

He and Hanna were close to the sea, sitting on a beach towel which Caleb had with him in the car.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"Look around you. The sea. The sea is like your eyes. It's blue, deep, pure, cristalline... Then, the sand. The sand is like your hair. It's gold, soft, delicate... Here you go."

Hanna smiled, shaking her head.

"No cheesy act, huh?" she sarcastically said.

Caleb chuckled.

"I can't help but being a little cheesy, yeah. I guess it's a part of myself." he shrugged then.

"Yeah, I've noticed it."

"So... Are you still for the slap day?"

"I've never said I was for that!"

"Mmh... That's a cuddle day, then!" he smirked.

"I've never said it either." Hanna continued, holding back a smile.

"Yeah, you just said you would have let me know it once you were here. So, what's your final verdict, Hanna Marin?"

He looked at her gently smiling and Hanna felt herself locked in his sweet chocolate eyes and his perfect smile. She bited her lip and awkwardly lowered her gaze, then she slowly rested her head on his shoulder. Caleb smile widened, then he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Hanna didn't know what to say, but she felt good just enjoying his presence.

"I have to admit that I've chosen the beach also because it's a really cold place in winter, so I guessed you would have needed a way to keep yourself warm..." he whispered chuckling.

Hanna gave him a nudge on his chest.

"Ouch!" Caleb moaned.

"You're an ass. But I have to admit that even if you would have taken me to an awful place, I would have always gone for the cuddles."

"I feel really good when I'm with you, Han." Caleb whispered then, serious, stroking her hair.

"Me too." Hanna replied, lifting her head to face him.

She looked again in his eyes and she could swear they were filled by _something_. Something bad.

"Caleb... If there was something wrong, would you tell me about it?" she asked.

Caleb sighed, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm okay, Hanna. All I need is to spend some time with you to be able to throw away all the bad memories from Ravenswood." he replied.

"Are you sure? It's just this? I know I've already asked you, but... I don't know, you look so tired and so hurt, and when you were back you said you need help from me and..."

Caleb interrupted her.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. I'm happy just to be here with you. There's nothing more important than this."

Hanna nodded, even though she wasn't completely sure of what Caleb had assured her. She said to herself that if there was something, she would have found it out, though.

Then, she grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk on the sea shore." she said smiling.

The two got up from the towel and Hanna took off her shoes, inviting Caleb to do the same. Upon they both were barefoot, they started running through the sand hand in hand, letting their feet getting wet by the sea waves. All the time was filled by laughs and jokes.

After a few minutes, Caleb picked Hanna up, spinning her around.

"Stop! Put me down!" she squealed, laughing.

"You have to pay something to make me put you down..." he murmured in her ear.

"Like?" she asked, still in his grasp.

"I wanna make things easy for you. A kiss will be fine." he said, biting his lip.

"Not a chance." Hanna replied, pulling out her tongue at him.

"Oh, really?" Caleb teased, starting tickling her.

"Stop!" Hanna yelled, but Caleb kept tickling her, wanting the kiss.

"I won't stop until you don't kiss me." he added.

Hanna tried to escape from his grasp, but she couldn't. He was too strong for her.

"Okay, fine! I give up!" she announced.

Caleb stopped tickling and looked at her.

"Really?" he asked, smirking.

"Just one kiss?"

"Just one kiss."

Hanna pursed her lips and moved her head closer to him, leaning for the kiss. But in the istant right before that, while Caleb was enough distracted by her fleshy lips, she easily got off his grasp, running away from him.

"Hey, where the heck you think you're going?" he shouted playfully, before starting running to reach her.

"You're too predictable, Rivers!" she shouted back, laughing.

"And you're such an incorrect person, Marin!"

* * *

Later, Caleb took Hanna to a restaurant to have lunch, not caring about money and making sure she was eating enough. He was still worried about her relationship with food, so he kept an eye on it.

"Our cooking courses turned so useful when I was in Ravenswood and I had to cook for myself without any help." he murmured, taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah, I guess so. You've always been a great cook though, so..."

Caleb smiled at her.

"What do we have now?" Hanna asked then.

"I made a special ordination for us..." he smirked.

"Caleb, c'mon... You know I'm not gonna eat something that I don't like..."

"Oh, trust me. You'll definitely like the next dish. Oh, sorry... You'll love it."

"If you say so." Hanna shrugged.

And then, the waiter placed some Dong Po on their table, making Hanna smiling.

"A Dong Po?" she exclaimed at him, still smiling.

"Say it again."

"No."

"Please." he begged, biting his lip.

"You know what? You probably neither like it, you've made sure we had it in our lunch just to have a chance to make me say _it_. You're an ass." she playfully replied.

"It's the second time in the day that you tell me that." he said.

"Well, maybe because you are an ass."

"Tell me why I'm an ass."

"Because, Caleb, you've ordered the freaking _Dong Po_, and..."

Then, Caleb smirked.

"Fuck. Now you're definitely such an ass." Hanna mumbled, noticing what she has just said.

Caleb laughed and Hanna couldn't help but do the same.

"Why do you want me to say that?" she asked.

Caleb licked and then pushed his lips against each other.

"You say it in a damn sexy way, you don't even know..." he said huskily.

Hanna blushed and lowered her gaze on her plate, pretending he didn't say anything, but then Caleb streched one of his feet to one of her bare legs. When Hanna felt his contact, slightly jumped from her chair, making Caleb silently chuckling. He started to rub his foot against her skin, while Hanna awkwardly avoided his gaze. But she didn't ask him to stop.

They went on for a few minutes, until the waiter came back to take away some dirty dishes. Only in that moment, with the intimacy gone, Caleb stopped, giving Hanna a mischievous glance.

* * *

When the lunch ended, Hanna and Caleb came back to the beach.

They remained there until was the sunset, which they looked together sitting on their towel.

"Thank you." Hanna whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"For what?"

"For today. It's been even better than yesterday, maybe for the fact that we had the whole day together. Anyway, I really enjoyed it. I haven't laughed like that for a long time."

Caleb smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Me neither. You can pull out the best part of me." he added.

Hanna lifted her head.

"Cheesy!" she exclaimed, playful nudging at him.

Caleb smiled at her.

"So... I guess I can spend tomorrow with you as well." he whispered in her ear.

"Caleb, tomorrow is the New Year's eve. The guys and I are going to Spencer's lake house..." she replied.

"Oh, I completely forgot what day was tomorrow. It's okay, don't worry... Go with the guys." he smiled.

"Will you come with me?"

"No, Han, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine, and..."

Hanna interrupted him.

"I'm not saying this because I know that you're alone here in Rosewood and I don't want you to be alone even tomorrow night. I'm saying this because I want you to be with me tomorrow too." she said firmly, looking at him in the eyes.

"But you're gonna stay with your friends, and I..."

Hanna interrupted him once again.

"There will be Toby and Ezra, too."

"So you just need a date, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon, it's not for that! I really want you to come with me. Plus, I guess you haven't seen Toby for a while, and I'm pretty sure he will be happy to see you again." she replied smiling.

And she was completely honest.

"Fine. I'm coming with you." he blurted out, in a sigh.

"You are?"

"Yes, I am. This means I'll be with you, so I guess it's the best decision I can take. As long as your friends are fine with me being with you all." he shrugged.

Hanna snuggled against his chest.

"I'm happy that things are going back the way they were..." she murmured.

Caleb wrapped his arms around here tiny body, gently holding her.

"So, if things have gone back to the way they were, then... We're a couple." he teased, placing his chin on her hair.

"No, we're not. I said that things are going back the way they were, not that they've already gone back that way." she punctualized.

"Whatever. We're not a couple... Not yet." he replied, still holding her.

Hanna laughed.

"You know what? You're an ass." she added.

"A cheesy ass. Definitely." he replied.

And they both bursted again into laughs.

* * *

"So... Thank you again for today." Hanna said.

Caleb has just drove her home, and now they were still in the car, in front of her house.

"Stop thanking me. I've been really good too." he replied smiling.

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow then."

Hanna then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but at the last moment, Caleb turned his head a little and she accidentally crashed her lips against his. Caleb tried to deepen the kiss with his tongue, but Hanna immediately pulled away. She gave him a hit on the shoulder, and she was about to open her mouth to say something, but Caleb went first.

"Yeah, I'm an ass, I've just stolen you a kiss and whatever, but... You owed me that kiss, remember?" he quickly said, winked at her.

Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes, then got off the car and came home, while Caleb drove to his home, with a huge smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, I really hope I didn't put too much cuteness, but I couldn't help it :3 I liked a lot writing this chap... I hope you guys enjoyed it as well! I also hope that the guest who asked for some Ashley/Caleb scenes is satisfied now, even if I know that was a very short scene... I'll try to put more in the next chapters, though :) So... Let me give a HUGE thank you to that guest who said I'm very talented and I did a great job with English... Trust me, I really hope so! Thank you, really ;) Anyway, of course Hanna will find out about Caleb's nightmares and stuff, you just have to be a little patient, and I really hope you guys aren't getting bored in these "meanwhile" chapters... So, let me know your thoughts through the reviews, I read you all and, really, thank you all for every single word you leave me, positive or negative... It means a lot to me. As always, I'll try to update the fastest I can :) For who is wondering about NLMG, I think I'll update it tomorrow ;) See you soon guys! xx -Atramea.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hanna was lying on her bed when Caleb entered in her room, largely smiling._

_"Hey, princess... I'm gonna take you out for breakfast... Get ready!" he greeted._

_But Hanna didn't reply._

_"Hey, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" he asked, worried._

_Hanna didn't reply this time either. Caleb swallowed and came closer to her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder, still covered by her blanket._

_"Han, are you still asleep?" he asked softly, gently stroking her._

_No reply, again. He slowly took the blanket off her body, and he froze._

_Blood._

_Blood everywhere._

_Just blood._

_Her clothes, the mattress, her skin._

_They were all covered by blood._

_Caleb bent down his knees and tried to scream, but he couldn't. He was like petrified. Then, Miranda entered the bedroom as well._

_"Give up. She's gone. She left you like you left her months ago. But this time she won't come back. Never." she whispered._

_Caleb tried to say something, to do something, to move, but he couldn't. _

_He just couldn't._

_"Please don't leave me, Han..." he thought watching her body slowly disappearing._

_It remained just blood._

_Caleb wanted to die as well in that moment, but he couldn't. He was cursed to be left alone, like he had always been since he was a child._

_Alone in the world._

Caleb woke up upset, panting. He was completely sweaty and he had his throat totally dry.

He stretched his arm to took a bottle of a strong sedative from his nightstand, placing two or three drops of that in his glass, then adding water. He quickly drank it, swallowing hard. Then he glanced to his watch. Four 'o clock in the morning.

"This hell has to stop." he murmured, wiping the sweaty's drops away from his forehead.

He got up from his bed and looked outside his bedroom's window.

"Everybody's sleeping and okay at four 'o clock in the morning. But not me." he thought, sighing.

But then, he caught with his eyes the beach towel which he brought with him the previous day in his date with Hanna. So he just smiled. Hanna was there, she wasn't gone. Hanna was fine. And, like everybody at four 'o clock in the morning, she was sleeping safe and perfectly healthly in her bed, not so far from Caleb's place.

"This hell is gonna stop." he whispered then, with a little smile on his lips.

She could have solved everything to him. She would have been the angel who was going to stop his hell.

He was not alone, at all.

* * *

"So... What time do we guys meet tonight at Spencer's lake house?" Aria asked.

It was morning and the girls were all in her room, and there was also Alison, who was going to the New Year's eve party as well.

"Half past seven is fine for you all?" Spencer said.

The other four nodded.

"Is Ezra officially coming, Ar?" Spencer continued.

"Yes, he is. You know, he's pretty embarassed to be with us all for the first time, but I eventually convinced him." Aria replied, with a smile lips on her face.

"Don't worry, he can discuss his 'guy things' with Toby." Spencer added, smiling.

"Can I take Caleb with me as well tonight?" Hanna suddenly blurted out, chewing on her lower lip.

Spencer glanced at her.

"So the sorry guy come back from creepyville has reconquered once again our little naive Hanna's heart..." Alison said, smirking.

"The _sorry guy _has got a name, and I'm not naive... Anymore." Hanna replied, giving her a deadly glance.

"Poor Hanna... He's gonna stay by your side until you don't give him what he really wants from you... Your body, Han! You have to open your eyes, honey!" Alison continued, smirking.

Hanna felt her nerves jump up and down inside of her. She closed her fists tight and replied.

"Listen, Ali... You don't know anything. You don't know Caleb. You don't know who I am today. You've been away for so long, but our lives continued even after your disappearance. I got over my stupid insecurities, I found a guy who really loved me for exactly the way I was and he treated me like a princess. I finally found myself thanks to my friends and Caleb. I didn't need you to tell me what I had to do or not to do. I could do everything even without you. And if I've decided to forgive him, trust me, I've got my reasons and you obviously can't understand them, since you weren't here through these years, so you don't know Caleb and... I have to say it... You don't know me, either. You still think I'm that hefty Hanna naive and not able to do anything without her fucking queen bee by her side, someone who made her feel wrong with the rest of the world and who took her to throw up to the first toilette she could find. Caleb has been my luck. Caleb made me understand that I had to get over all that shit, and I could do it just because he was with me, and... And if you're coming tonight with this way of acting, I swear I'm not coming and I'm spending the New Year's eve with the guy I love."

The girls just stood there with no words, while Alison smiled.

"Don't bother yourself... I'm not coming tonight." she added, before exiting Aria's bedroom.

Emily immediately followed her, then Hanna sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey... It's okay, Han." Spencer whispered, rubbing her friend's back.

"No it's not. She's not changed. She pretends she loves me when she actually hates me. And... Well, she can't say any single word about Caleb. She just... She just can't understand that I can be loved by someone as well. She can't believe this at all." she muttered.

"Don't worry, Han. She just needs time." Aria added.

"Anyway Caleb can come, of course. And if Ali is coming too, I promise she won't bother you or him, okay?" Spencer continued.

Hanna just nodded.

"Sorry, guys, I... I have to learn to control myself... Maybe I overreacted, it's just that..." she started then, but Aria interrupted her.

"Hanna, it's okay. So... I guess things with Caleb turned very good during these days."

Hanna smiled.

"He makes me feel good. He still can do it. We've talked a lot, we've spent a lot of time together and... I don't wanna wait anymore to come back with him. I trust him and, more important, I love him. I really do. And I completely realized he still loves me as well. I don't wanna lose him again." Hanna replied, smiling.

* * *

Hanna came back to her house, and texted Caleb saying he had to pick up her around five 'o clock in the evening.

He got ready in a very short time and he immediately went to Hanna's with his car, punctual as always. He rang the doorbell, placing his hands in his trousers' pockets, waiting for an answer.

"Just a second!" Hanna's voice could be heard through the closed door, making Caleb chuckle a little.

She opened the door and she smiled at his sight.

"Sorry, I had to choose the right shoes." she apologized, pursing her lips.

She was stunning. She was wearing a red dress which exposed her shoulders, with a golden necklace. The dress was enough short to show part of her thighs as well, and the shoes were obviously heels, red to match the dress.

Caleb swallowed, caressing her whole body just with his eyes, then he bited his lower lip.

"You're... Wow..." he muttered.

Hanna, as always when he said to her something that sounds like a compliment, blushed and lowered her gaze.

She has looked at him too and she found him handsome as well. He was wearing all in black, had put on a tie too, and he had fixed his hair in a new way which Hanna liked a lot.

"Thanks. You look good too." she shyly said.

Caleb smiled and took her hand.

"Are we going?" he asked.

Hanna only in that moment lifted her head to face him.

"Yeah, let's go." she replied then, smiling.

* * *

Upon they arrived in front of Spencer's lake house, Hanna was about to get off the car, but Caleb grabbed her arm.

"What?" Hanna asked.

Caleb licked his lips.

"Is there Alison too?" he asked.

Hanna sighed.

"I don't know actually. She would have come, but then we had sort of a fight today, and then she said she wouldn't have come anymore, so... I don't know. But why are you asking?" she quickly replied.

"I don't know, I don't feel totally well around her... I honestly don't like her at all. And why did you guys fight today?"

Hanna bited her lower lip.

"She... Uhm... She said things she couldn't have said." she replied.

"This isn't an answer, Han."

"Yeah, Caleb... I really don't wanna talk about this, sorry." she sighed.

Caleb sighed as well.

"Okay." he murmured.

"Can we just go now?" Hanna softly asked.

"Nope, not yet." Caleb said, smirking.

"Oh, c'mon, Caleb... What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Just..."

He then turned around and took something from the backseats. Hanna didn't understand until he handed her a bouquet of roses.

"I noticed your frown when you saw I've taken some flowers to your mother yesterday, so... Here you got my excuses." he said.

Hanna smiled softly and took the flowers.

"Thank you, Caleb. But you didn't have to do that." she said.

"I wanted to. However, you can leave the flowers there and took them later, I guess we have to go inside now."

"Yeah, I guess so too."

Hanna then placed the flowers again on the backseats, and the two got off the car. They made their way to the front door with Caleb's hand gently placed on Hanna's back, rubbing smooth circles with his fingers.

Hanna knocked on the door. A few istants later, Spencer opened it.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted, smiling.

Both of them smiled at her and greeted, so Spencer made them come in.

"It's just me and Toby. You guys are the first." Spencer continued, walking to the living room, where Toby was sitting on an armchair.

"Hey, man!" he immediately said as he saw Caleb, jumping off the armchair and walking towards him.

The two exchanged a friendly hug, strongly patting on their respective backs. Hanna and Spencer just stood there watching them, smiling.

"He looks very good, Han..." Spencer whispered to Hanna, playfully nudging at her.

Hanna giggled, giving her a nudge back.

"How the hell did you get dressed? This is not a wedding!" Toby playfully shouted at Caleb, pulling away from the hug.

"Look at Hanna and tell me who's the most elegant here!" he said back, giving Hanna a quick wink.

Hanna just rolled her eyes, climbing on the couch.

"C'mon, Toby, come help me to find the glasses for later." Spencer said grabbing Toby's hand.

The two disappeared through the hallway, while Caleb climbed on the couch next to Hanna.

"I was joking of course." he softly said.

"I know." she replied.

"Hey... This couch reminds me of something..." he teased, slightly chuckling.

Hanna couldn't help but giggle, obviously blushing. Caleb came closer to her, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear, then he lowered his head and crashed his lips on her cheek, trailing kisses all around her jawline. Hanna remained motionless and speechless, a little embarassed. When Caleb moved to her neck, she thought about the huge mark of a few days before, so she stopped him, pulling him back.

"Please, Caleb..." she started.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're too beautiful tonight..." he replied, smiling.

"And you're too cheesy, remember?"

Caleb chuckled and pulled Hanna closer to him, placing an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair, while Spencer and Toby went back from the kitchen. Spencer exchanged a look with Hanna, who just smiled at her, as she and Caleb remained like that. Toby came back sitting on the armchair and Spencer sat on his lap.

"So you guys are back together?" Toby rushly asked, looking at them tangled in each other's arms.

Spencer smacked his arm, knowing that would have been an awkward question, at least for Hanna.

"Work in progress." Caleb replied smiling, as Hanna smacked his arm as well.

The four laughed together, then the doorbell interrupted them. Spencer went to open, so she soon came back with Aria and Ezra. The two greeted Hanna, Caleb and Toby as well, so they sat next to Hanna and Caleb, while Spencer returned to her previous seat.

"You guys are invading such a sacres space, though..." Spencer teased to Aria and Ezra.

Ezra staring at her fuzzily, while Aria raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"That couch..." Spencer murmured.

Hanna groaned and hid her head in the crook of Caleb's neck, while he simply pretended like Spencer never spoke.

"Oh my God... Is this your nana's couch? _That_ nana's couch?" Aria continued.

Spencer just nodded at her, and Aria immediately got up from the couch grabbing Ezra's hand.

"Let's go sit on those chairs." she announced, while Caleb slightly chuckled.

"Why? Can you explain me?" Ezra asked, confused.

"Trust me, you don't need to know what happened on that couch." she replied.

Caleb couldn't help but laugh loudly now, while Hanna lifted her head and looked from Spencer to Aria.

"You guys are two fucking bitches, you know?" she said, widening her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever..." Spencer mumbled.

The doorbell rang again, so Spencer stood up.

"Must be Emily... And Alison." she said, glancing at Hanna, who just sighed.

Spencer went to the door, and Caleb looked down at Hanna.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered to her, moving a strand of her hair from her face.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry, just... If she shoots provocations you don't have to mind about it... Promise?" she whispered back, and Caleb nodded.

Then, Emily and Alison entered the living room, greeting everybody. Alison shoot a glance to Hanna, still held by Caleb.

"Alison." Caleb greeted, as Hanna remained silent.

"Hi, Caleb. It's nice to have you here." she replied, smiling.

Hanna sighed but didn't say anything.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, sorry for the late! Now, I have to make clear two things about this chapter: 1)Let's pretend that between Ali and Ezra there isn't any problem, I don't wanna deal with that drama too in this story. - 2)I wanted to make Ali and Hanna's relationship so complicated. I assumed that Hanna's changed a lot from the girl she was when Alison was the queen-bee, and now that she's back in her life, I wanted to portray Ali so surprised about how Hanna is changed and, most of all, how much she's loved by someone unlikely once. ...So, that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed the chap :) I felt like there was need to show how does Caleb feel about his nights, since I didn't do it yet... Here you go now, I hope it was pretty realistic! Hope you enjoyed the girls talk, the Haleb moments, the Taleb hug, Spencer who reminds Aria of the nana's couch and everything else as well :) I think the next chap will be late as well because I have an exam on Wednesday (not the next, but the 25th) and I have to study :( Anyway, I'll try my best, I promise ;) I started writing the next chap though, and it started obviously from the party, from where I left here :) Tell me your opinions in the reviews and thank you all for the kind words so far. I REALLY didn't expect all this love, so THANK YOU guys :) Keep reviewing of course! Love! xx -Atramea.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Now that we're all here, I think the party can officially start!" Spencer almost shouted, starting pouring eight glasses with some vodka.

"Jeez, Spence... Don't you think it's way too early for this?" Emily asked.

"It's never too early for some vodka... Plus we're going to celebrate the New Year!" she replied smirking.

Caleb stopped her.

"Not for me, thank you, Spence." he said.

"Oh, c'mon, Rivers... You don't have to play to role of the good guy who doesn't drink or anything with Hanna, she's already completely onto you!" she replied playfully.

"It's not for that, I... I don't drink anymore." he continued.

"Bullshit, Caleb... We all know how Hanna found you on Christmas night... I think it was whiskey but... It was still alcohol though." Spencer blurted out.

"That was my last time. Please, Spence... I really can't drink." he insisted.

Hearing 'I can't', Hanna glanced at him.

"Caleb, what do you mean saying you _can't_ drink?" she asked.

Caleb swallowed. He might really had to tell her the whole truth, but of course not in front of other six people, nor Alison. If he was going to drink alcohol, he couldn't have taken his pills and sedatives to sleep that night, or the next morning, or whenever he was going to feel tired and wanted to sleep. He remembered the night he couldn't take the pills because he has drank whiskey after having had Hanna's door slammed on his face, and that has been a very tough night. So he just _couldn't _drink.

"I just... It gives me stomach troubles lately. I don't wanna get sick just to celebrate. I can have fun even without alcohol, I promise." he replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

Hanna didn't want to go on with the discussion, so she just nodded and drank a bit of vodka from her glass.

"Okay, Caleb, so... When everybody here will be completely drunk, you have the task of taking care of everyone of us." Spencer shrugged.

Caleb then smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

"Okay, it's time to go for truth or dare." Emily announced after a few minutes of alcohol and laughs.

"I'm in." Spencer said, followed by everybody else nodding, except for Ezra, still a little embarassed being the first time with the whole group, and Caleb.

"I can't play for obvious reasons." he then specified.

"Not a chance, man, you play and Hanna will be the one who's gonna drink for you." Toby quickly replied.

"So I have to drink for me and for him? Jeez..." Hanna mumbled.

After having convinced Caleb and Ezra, the game started.

"I start, since I'm the owner of this house." Spencer said, while everybody rolled her eyes at her.

"Can you just remind me the rules? I don't play this kind of games very often..." Ezra said.

"Sure. I choose someone, I ask him or her 'truth or dare', and if the person doesn't reply to the question for the truth or doesn't accept to do what I tell for the dare, he or she has to drink a sip of vodka from his or her own glass, but when the glass is empty, the truth or dare automatically becomes an irreversible obligation. The game ends when everyone's glass is empty. Is it all clear?" Spencer proudly explain.

"Yes, it is." Ezra replied, making a face.

"So... Caleb, I choose you. Truth or dare?" Spencer asked smirking.

Caleb took a deep breath, then he replied.

"Truth."

"Fine, uhm... When and who with was the last time you had sex?" Spencer asked without any awkwardness.

Caleb smiled quietly. It wasn't difficult to reply, anything.

"It was with Hanna on the night I came back from Ravenswood to Rosewood, before leaving again the next day." he replied, raising an eyebrow at Spencer signaling it has been so easy for him.

Hanna absent-mindedly bited her lip and scratched the back of her neck at his words, reminding in her head that time.

"Fine. Your turn." Spencer said.

"I choose Alison. Truth or dare?" Caleb asked glancing at Alison.

Hanna glanced at him, but he didn't care. He wanted to make Alison in an uncomfortable situation, since she had been too bad with his girl.

"Truth." Alison smirked.

Caleb cockily smiled at her. He was hoping she was gonna say 'truth'.

"So... What do you want from Hanna?" he breathed out, staring at her.

"Sorry?" Alison replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Answer my question. Or may you are so coward that you're gonna drink to avoid it?" Caleb continued.

"Caleb..." Hanna whispered to him, placing a hand on his arm, but Caleb ignored her.

"Look, I don't know what she has told you about this morning, but... I really don't want anything from her." Alison replied.

"So why are you always around her? You have to let the people free to live even without your continuous presence in their life!" he shouted at her, while Hanna took again him by the arm.

"Do not yell at me, Caleb Rivers. And this is another question, you had right to an only one, so... I guess it's my turn now." Alison concluded, grinning.

Caleb shook his head keeping staring at her.

"I choose Hanna. Truth or dare?" Alison restarted, always with that smile on her face.

Hanna hesitated before answer. Saying 'truth' would have given Alison the chance to make her in a totally awkwardness asking something about her 'hefty' past, saying 'dare' would have given her the chance to make her doing something she didn't want to, like happened tons of times in the past. It was just a game, but Alison DiLaurentis _never_ plays games. And Hanna couldn't just avoid her drinking, it would have been a weak move. And she was strong, instead. She wanted to show it to Alison. Whatever she was gonna ask or order her, Hanna would have accepted it. So, she took a deep breath and looked up at Caleb, pushing her lips tight together.

"Truth." she said after a few istants.

"In your opinion, did I help you or did I just destroyed yourself in the past?" Alison asked, staring at Hanna's blue eyes.

Hanna shook her head.

"Neither of the two, Ali. You were a friend of mine, I loved you. You made me see your world and I fell immediately in love with it, but honestly, I think you made me see it in a wrong way. You made me feel so good, but also so bad. This is my truth." Hanna replied, without fear.

Alison nodded.

"Okay. Your turn now." she then murmured.

'It was way easy' Hanna thought, but that was still a long night.

* * *

After tons of truth or dare, Spencer found herself asking Hanna for truth or dare, and she gave 'truth' as answer.

"Would you like to kiss Caleb right now?" Spencer said, smirking.

Hanna rolled her eyes, while Caleb licked his lips and lazily stretched his arms over his head, stretching himself.

Hanna had already finished her own glass avoiding to confess or do some things. She had refused to go all around the house naked when Toby dared her to, for example. She just couldn't avoid the question now that her glass was totally empty. She deeply sighed, glancing deadly at Spencer.

"C'mon, we're all waiting for you." Spencer said.

She chewed on her lower lip as Caleb was quiet beside her, with a small shy smile on his lips.

"Yes, I would." she quickly murmured, blushing a little.

But she knew that everyone in that room, maybe just except for Ezra, was actually perfectly aware of that.

Spencer slightly smiled, as Caleb did the same without being seen by Hanna, who was too embarassed to look at him.

"Fine. Your turn." she said to Hanna.

Hanna tried to escape from her awkwardness asking Emily about some details about her sex life, while Emily replied just drinking a bit of her vodka.

"I choose Caleb. Truth or dare?" Emily said immediately after having replaced her glass on the table.

"Dare." Caleb said smirking, hoping Emily would have ordered him something good, since Hanna's glass was empty so he couldn't avoid anything.

He was actually hoping that Emily was going to dare him something related to Hanna's previous confession.

"Good. I was hoping for this." Emily grinned.

Hanna, once again, started nervously chewing on her lower lip, knowing what would have probably come next.

"Kiss Hanna. Passionately. With tongue. For at least ten seconds." Emily said, largely smiling.

Hanna lowered her gaze and started playing with a lock of her hair, pretending nothing was happening.

Caleb let out a little laugh.

"Wanna watch a make out session?" he playfully added.

"Whatever. C'mon guys, we're waiting." Emily replied.

"Okay, this is too awkward..." Hanna mumbled, sighing.

"Yeah, Han, you can thank me later." Emily replied, winking at her.

Hanna rolled her eyes, and Caleb turned around to face her. Caleb slowly came closer to her, smiling softly, placing his hands on her hips. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers, as both of them closed their eyes. Caleb didn't wait more to slip his tongue between Hanna's soft lips, enjoying her sweet fresh taste. Hanna automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth and letting her tongue brush against his, as she slightly turned her head a little to test another angle. She almost forgot that they weren't alone at all in there. Caleb let his hands rubbing on her sides, gently feeling her body's warmth, as he turned his head a bit as well to kiss back better. Nobody of them was counting the ten seconds their kiss was supposed to last, and they absent-mindedly went on for about thirty or fourty seconds, instead, before Hanna, realizing they weren't alone, decided to stop what it could have ended up in a 'dangerous' way, where they really couldn't have stop anymore.

She pulled away almost panting, biting her lip and blushing, not able to look up at anybody, while Caleb licked his own lips trying to catch a little more of her taste.

"Wow." Emily giggled, who had remained silent looking at them like everybody till that moment.

"I have to pee." Hanna muttered, quickly standing up and making her way away.

Everybody glanced at Caleb, who smirked, a little embarassed as well.

"It was a dare and the glass was empty, I didn't have any choice." he added, innocently shrugging.

"Yeah, and you added a minute of extra time to your dare?" Toby playfully asked, winking at him.

"Whatever. It's my turn, isn't it? C'mon Toby, truth or dare?" he replied quickly.

"Dare, man!" he proudly said.

Toby was the last with a little vodka in his glass, so, if Caleb could make him reject his dare, he would have drunk and the game would have ended. So he deviously smirked.

"Kiss Aria. Passionately. For at least a minute." he said, knowing he would have reject it, of course, also because Spencer and Ezra were right there.

"You meant Spencer." Toby replied, raising his eyebrows.

"No way... You've made out with her enough for tonight. I said and I meant 'Aria'." Caleb said.

"Okay, I guess the game is over. But remember, I won." Toby said, before drinking the last sip of his vodka.

* * *

"Go find her." Spencer whispered to Caleb immediately after, as the others were approaching the table for some fries.

"She's in the bathroom!" Caleb replied.

"C'mon, Caleb... It was just an excuse to escape from the awkward situation... I bet she's on the roof. Go check it, trust me." Spencer winked at him.

* * *

"Hey..." Caleb said as he approached Hanna on the roof.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should ask you. Anyway, I was searching for you."

Hanna bited her lip and looked at the ground.

"Hanna, what's wrong? Are you still embarassed about that kiss?" Caleb continued, slightly smiling.

"Well, the second I remembered Alison was watching me kissing you, I..."

Caleb immediately cut her off.

"Alison doesn't have to be a problem for you. What you do or what you feel or whatever else is none of her business. You don't have to feel like this, Han. Plus, we were playing a game. You don't have to be so worried about her... Okay?"

"Yeah." she quietly replied.

"We're close to midnight, do you wanna go back inside to the guys?"

"No. I'm okay here. But you can go if you want."

Caleb chuckled.

"I'm here for you, Hanna. I wanna be where you are." he added.

Hanna smiled softly, leaning in for an hug, which Caleb immediately gave her.

"I'm sorry if I've put you in a situation so awkward..."he whispered.

"We were playing a game. Don't worry. It was a dare and you couldn't avoid it... Right?" she giggled against his jacket.

"Right. I did a sacrifice." Caleb chuckled, holding her.

"A sacrifice?" Hanna asked smiling, looked at him in the eyes.

"The best sacrifice I've ever done." he replied, winking.

"I'm probably gonna kill Em, you know..."

"I'm gonna thank her, instead..."

Hanna playfully nudged at him.

"Can you take me back home?" she asked a few istants later.

"Do you really wanna go?" Caleb asked back.

"Let's just wait until midnight so we can celebrate with the guys, but then... Please take me home." Hanna replied, nodding.

"Okay." Caleb concluded, still holding her.

* * *

**A/N: I said I was probably gonna be late for study reasons, but I found some inspiration in the middle of the night, so I wrote a lot instead of sleeping :) I hope you guys liked this chapter! What do you think of this alcohol game? The Haleb steamy kiss? But most of all...the next chapter will be the chapter you're all waiting for, Caleb's revelation is coming ^^ It will be just explosive! I'll try my best to update soon, but, you know, my History book is there looking at me -.- The guest who said that study only will get me to an A and we all know how dangerous is A... Omg you really made me laugh xD I just hope to pass the exam, I don't care if it will be an A, or a B, or whatever... Anyway, I'm here writing the a/n instead of studying, so... :D Thank you everybody for the reviews, though :) Trea, I'm glad you liked the nana's couch convo! Anyways, did you guys see the Haleb stills from 5x05?! The ones where they were holding hands?! *-* Yeah, there also were a few where Hanna was with Travis -.- but I'm hopeful they will be his last scenes before disappearing forever in an endless big black hole ;) Haleb will be back, I'm sure :) And then, seriously, how handsome is Tyler with that haircut?! ...Okay, I've talked a lot, so I guess I have to go study now -.-" ...Thank you for everything guys, love you! Looking forward to read your reviews! Hope I can update sooooon ;) xx -Atramea.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hanna and Caleb came back in holding hands, just in time for the countdown to midinight. Toby was holding a bottle of champagne, ready to open it when it would have been midnight, as everyone were around him counting down the seconds.

"Ten, nine, eight..."

Caleb and Hanna came around him as well, making the countdown.

"Seven, six, five, four..."

Hanna looked up to Caleb, as he smiled at her.

"Three, two, one... Happy New Year!" everyone shouted as Toby opened the bottle and sprayed the champagne everywhere.

He then started to pouring the empty glasses with it. Everyone take a glass and made a group 'cheers' before drinking some sips.

* * *

In a few minutes, Aria and Spencer were a little drunk making out with their respective boyfriends, as Emily and Alison were talking sitting in a corner. They had a lot to talk about. Hanna, instead, was sitting on the stairs, eating some french fries, and Caleb, who was exiting the bathroom, immediately came beside her.

"They're pretty busy, aren't they?" he playfully asked, stealing a french frie from Hanna's hands.

"Pretty much." Hanna shrugged.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Hanna nodded.

"Okay. Let me just take my jacket." he smiled, gently rubbing her cheek.

Upon they were both ready to go, they approached Emily and Alison, the ones who were still sober and able to understand.

"Guys, we're going." Caleb said, placing an arm around Hanna's shoulders.

"Why? It's way early, the night is still so long..." Alison said.

"Yeah, but we wanna go." Hanna mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Sure. Have fun you two, seemed you need some alone time, earlier..." Alison continued.

"Stop it, Ali. Don't worry guys, we'll tell Spencer and the others that you've gone. Goodnight." Emily said, motioning a smile.

"Thank you. Goodnight." Caleb concluded, as Hanna smiled gratefully at Emily.

* * *

The ride was short and quiet, until Caleb stopped in front of Hanna's house. They both unfastened their seatbelts, because Caleb wanted to walk Hanna to the door. Upon they were there and Hanna opened the door, Caleb was about to give her the goodnight, but Hanna surprised him.

"Come in, my mom's not here." she smiled at him.

"Okay." Caleb smiled back.

Hanna made her way to the kitchen and Caleb followed her.

"At least, let me offer you something to drink..." Hanna said smiling, handing him a soda.

"Thanks." Caleb replied, grabbing it.

Hanna took a soda as well and they both drank sitting on Hanna's kitchen barstools.

"Did you enjoy the night?" Caleb casually asked, between sips.

"Yeah, pretty much. You?" Hanna replied.

"Yes, I did. I enjoy every moment with you." he smiled, finishing his soda.

Hanna smiled and finished her beverage as well.

"Look, Caleb... I... I need to tell you something." Hanna said.

Caleb raised his eyebrows. She seemed serious.

"What is it?" he asked.

Hanna stood up and sighed, approaching the kitchen's window looking outside. Caleb stood up too, coming closer to her.

"Hanna... Do I have to worry?" he continued.

"No, no... Just... When we kissed tonight, I... I became aware of something, and... Yeah, well... There's a reason why I've asked you to take me back home so early, and..." she stammered, eventually biting her lower lip.

Caleb couldn't completely understand her words, so he came even closer and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Hey, breathe. It's okay." he whispered, rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks.

Hanna took a deep breath and suddenly crashed her lips on his. She pulled him closer with her hand resting on the back of his head, immediately deepening the kiss. Caleb felt surprised but he obviously kissed back as much passionately as she was. His tongue tangled with hers fighting for some dominance, as both of them explored each other's already familiar mouth. Caleb placed his hands on the bare back of Hanna, drawing circles with his thumbs, still kissing hard. And Hanna felt better every second more.

She casually moved her hands from his hair to his chest, starting unhooking his tie. Caleb, only in that moment, understood Hanna's intentions.

God, he obviously wanted her, so much, but he couldn't have slept with her. He couldn't have spent the whole night with her. He couldn't have been with her in the bed sleeping peacefully. He didn't even had his pills with him. He just couldn't.

"Hanna..." he murmured, panting, parting their lips for a moment.

"Shhh... I can't wait a second more..." she replied quickly, pulling him for another kiss.

She threw away his tie and she started undoing the buttons of his shirt as well, while Caleb tried to speak again.

"Hanna, please..." he restarted, but Hanna shut him up with her kisses.

But Caleb had to tell her the whole thing, and that was the moment.

Now or never.

So he pulled away from her, taking her hands and looking at her seriously.

"What?" she breathed out, still panting, worried about his sudden change of mood.

"I just..." he murmured, not certain on what to say.

"Okay, I get it. Maybe I'm a bit rush. I mean, maybe it's too early for you to..."

"No, it's not that. It's not that I don't want to, Han... I want to. It's just..." he sighed, not knowing how to continue.

Hanna sighed as well.

"Look, maybe I thought wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have done this." she said, trying to shook his hands off hers.

He couldn't make her think something wrong. Something _that_ wrong. He wanted her. She wouldn't have even imagined how much. So, he kept holding her hands.

"No, you didn't think wrong. But..." he whispered, pursing his lips.

Hanna looked at him, confused.

"What is it, Caleb? Is there something that you haven't told me yet?" she murmured.

"Yeah. I have and I need to tell you something." he finally said, sighing.

Hanna licked her own lips and stared at him.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" she asked, holding his hands tighter.

She knew it that there was something he hadn't told her yet. And that was the moment of make everything clear.

"Look, Hanna... I don't wanna make love to you and then wait for you to be asleep to sneak out of your house leaving you alone." he softly said.

"Why should you do this?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and finally managed to tell her everything.

"This is about Ravenswood. That whole story left me a huge scar. I thought I was enough strong to leave it all behind upon everything was over, but I thought wrong. It's not easy for me to talk about this, but... Well... Every night becomes a hell for me. I need help to sleep. I need pills, medicinals, sedatives, and all that poisoned things that had become like a drug for me by now. But even when I take them, I... I sleep so bad. They might make me sleep a little longer, but... But they're useless in the end. I have the same nightmares every fucking night. I see you dead, I see my mom dead, my dad, my brothers... Every people I care of are dead. And I just... I can't do anything to help you. I'm stuck on the ground and I can't even scream, I see Miranda saying you're gone for good and you're never coming back to me... All my eyes see is blood and all I can hear is you begging for my help... And I can't give it to you. Then I wake up screaming, feeling like I can't breathe, but then suddenly I start panting and sweating... Then I have this horrible panic attacks that turn me into a monster screaming and trembling and wondering if I'm dead too... I need time to realize it was just the same freaking nightmare... And then I try to sleep again, but if I do, in a few minutes I'll be again like that, and... God, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired, I'm so tired of all of this, and..." Caleb breathed out, eventually placing his hands on his face.

Hanna remained silent for a few istants, before shaking her head and taking Caleb's hands off his own face.

"Caleb... You're not a monster...You could never be a monster..." she whispered.

"The night actually turns me into a monster. I hoped time would have fixed this, but it's not working. You're probably my only way to be happy in this world, Hanna. But I can't stay with you until I won't be a monster anymore..." he replied, sobbing.

Hanna shook her head again.

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?" she asked softly.

"I didn't want you to know what kind of monster I've become."

"Caleb, stop saying you're a monster. Listen... I love you. And I'm sure I don't love a monster at all. I know you. What you just told me won't change anything to me. Besides, what is happening to you is none of your fault. Understood?"

"Hanna, I love you too, but... But you don't have to see that side of me."

"Hey..." Hanna whispered, resting her forehead on his.

Caleb was trembling, but just her closure made him calm down a little.

"Don't hide from me." she whispered again, before kissing him again.

Hanna kissed him gently, holding him closer. Caleb kissed back but after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Hanna... I can't do this... I don't want you to see me like that..." he murmured.

Hanna took his head in her hands and looked straight in his chocolate orbs.

"Caleb... Let me take care of you." she said with decision.

She then kissed him again, with all the passion she could, finally taking off his shirt. Caleb was unsure, but he eventually convinced himself, so he slowly unzipped Hanna's dress, making it fall to the ground and leaving her in only her red lace underwear.

"You're so beautiful, Han..." he murmured, staring at her perfect body.

Hanna smiled at him and kissed him again, this time softly and quickly, before getting on her tiptoes to reach his ear.

"Carry me upstairs." she whispered in his ear, letting a hand go down all his bare chest, feeling the hardness of his abs.

Caleb immediately took her in his arms, carrying her bridal style towards the stairs, as her shoes accidentally fell to the ground and she slowly trailed kisses on his neck.

* * *

They came in her bedroom, and the moment Caleb gently placed Hanna on her bed, she quickly sat up and started working on Caleb's belt, undoing it and unzipping his jeans as well.

"I think I haven't a..." he murmured, but she cut her off.

"I'm on the pill, don't worry."

Caleb nodded and let go his jeans down, taking off his shoes with his own feet too. He pushed Hanna's body down, lying on her, kissing her and roaming his hands on her whole perfect body. She felt his arousal growing more and more between her legs, making her slightly giggle. Only in that moment, their lips parted, so Caleb moved his mouth lower, starting kissing and sucking on her neck.

"I need you, Caleb..." she whispered, panting, playing with his hair.

He lifted his head and slightly smiled at her.

"I need you more..." he replied.

They looked at each other for some seconds, just staring in their eyes.

They were insanely in love.

Caleb looked down at her half-naked body like he was looking at a miracle, like he had never seen it before. He was so happy that Hanna was there with him.

Hanna crashed her lips on his, holding him closer, feeling his heart beating fast, even faster than hers. They were passionately and sweet to each other at the same time, they wanted each other's body, but most of all, they just wanted to feel each other, in every sense.

Hanna turned Caleb over the mattress, straddling him, so he immediately could unhook her bra. He throw it away and Hanna bent down restarted kissing him. Caleb overturned again the situation, so he was once again upon her. He quickly slipped off her pants as Hanna lifted her hips to help him in the process, then he threw it away too.

"God... You're so beautiful..." he murmured for the second time that night, smiling.

"It's not like you've never seen me like this before." she smiled back.

"Yeah, but you're still beautiful." he replied, leaning in to kiss her.

And Hanna, with him, felt really beautiful. Everytime Caleb looked at her, she felt like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, even though she was so unsure of herself. Caleb was able to make her feel special, and she didn't know how. She just knew that he was the one, the only one for her. She missed him, too much.

He kept kissing her passionately, let a hand gently squeeze her breasts, feeling the soft skin of that part of her body, making Hanna moan a little in the middle of their kiss. Hanna pulled him closer, feeling the warmth of his body on hers. Caleb leant down and started kissing her neck, then her breasts, while let his hands make their way dangerously down, but Hanna couldn't wait anymore, nor foreplaying. She stopped his hand and she slipped off his boxers as well.

"I want you... Now... Since I kissed you at Spencer's I felt the need of having you... Even if I actually wanted you from the night you were back... I can't wait any longer, please, Caleb..." she murmured, biting her lip.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, like it was the first time.

Hanna smiled, then she softly kissed his lips.

"I'm _so_ sure." she added, nodding.

So, Caleb slowly entered in Hanna's body, making a soft groan. She couldn't hold back a little shout too, burying her nails in Caleb's bare back in the meanwhile. He waited a few seconds to make Hanna adjusted to his presence and size, then he restared moving, taking a slowly pace. He made sure he could look at Hanna's face in the meanwhile. He felt better when he could see the way she chewed on her lower lip, the way she closed and opened her eyes, the way her mouth moved to let out her sighs of pleasure. Hanna's body was his heaven.

But Hanna wanted to make him feel her completely dedication to him that night, so she overturned once again the situation without making Caleb part from her body.

She straddled him and started riding him with a quicker pace, as he rested his hands on both of her hips following the pace she was setting. Their sighs and moans filled the room, making Caleb forget about all of his troubles. They were together in every sense, and there was no way to make both of them feel any better.

Caleb then noticed Hanna's goosebumps and put the blankets over them, making sure it could cover at least part of their bodies.

"Better?" he whispered, panting.

"Thank you..." Hanna whispered back nodding, panting as well.

She continued moving her hips, while Caleb was rubbing her sides and gently kissing her breasts.

He loved watching her expressions of pleasure. He loved hearing her moaning his name.

He loved her.

She sometimes also leant down to kiss his chest and his abs. God, he didn't even remember how much Hanna was good in those kind of things, too.

After several minutes of pure love and pleasure, Caleb felt himself closer to his edge. He was close, and Hanna even closer. He overturned once again the situation and thrusted with more decision into Hanna's tiny and sweaty body.

"I'm about to come, Han..." he murmured, panting.

"Keep going... Please, don't stop... Keep going..." she begged feeling each of his movements, panting as well.

Caleb managed to go faster and deeper, looking Hanna chewing roughly on her lower lip. She might would have ended up bleeding like that.

"Caleb, oh my God!" she cried seconds later, before biting Caleb's shoulder to hold back another loud moan.

Caleb went on for another few thrusts, then Hanna came for good, feeling her heart exploding and shouting Caleb's name like she was dying. And Caleb, feeling Hanna's walls tightening around his member, couldn't resist any longer.

"Jeez, Hanna... F-fuck!" he groaned, finally letting go his own release as well.

They remained like that for some minutes, trying to take back a normal heartbeat and a normal breath pace. Then, Hanna softly lifted Caleb's head with her hand to kiss him on the lips.

"I really needed this. I missed you so much." she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you more. And this was just... Perfect. I'm madly in love with you, Hanna." he whispered back.

He stood up from her body and lied by her side, then she came closer and he immediately wrapped Hanna in a safe hug, covering again themselves with the blankets. Hanna rested her head on his shoulder, as he gently stroked her hair.

* * *

"I'm glad you're back." Hanna said sincerely, wrapped in his arms.

"I'm glad to be here with you." Caleb replied, kissing her forehead.

"So please stay here and don't go away tonight." she continued.

"Hanna, let me go. It's better like this."

"No, Caleb. Stay here with me. Let me look after you. You did it with me for basically a whole year, while I was in continuous danger and trouble... It's my turn now. You don't have to hide from me. You're not a monster. You're the guy I love." she replied with decision, looking up at him.

"You don't know the person I become when I have those nightmares, Han... I really don't wanna scare you, it would be too much for you, and..."

She interrupted him.

"Caleb, I'm begging you. Stay the night. Maybe I could help you. If there's even a stupid little thing I can do for you, just let me do it. Let me try, at least. Please. Don't have fear of me, because I don't have fear of you... I could never have it."

Caleb smiled at her, kept stroking her hair.

"You don't deserve my pains." he then whispered.

"You took all my problems on your shoulders throughout the last months, and you didn't deserve them either. I wanna do this for you, Caleb. You did even too much for me so far."

"You're the best person I've ever met, Hanna Marin." he murmured.

"Yeah, I guess there's nobody like me in the entire world..." she replied, proudly smiling.

Caleb chuckled a little.

"I love you so much." he added.

"I love you too. So are you staying?"

Caleb licked his lips.

"Well, just... Promise me you'll call someone if I become too rush. I've never spent the night with someone since I had these nightmares, and... And I really don't wanna hurt you in any way. Okay?" he hesitantely replied.

"Okay." Hanna nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Caleb sighed and kissed her forehead, hugging her tighter.

"You'll be fine, Caleb. I promise. We'll get over this." she said again.

"We?" he asked.

"Yes, we. You're mine and I'm yours again, Caleb. We're gonna walk through the storms together as we've always done. And I will never let you go again, got it? Whatever will happen."

"Me neither."

Caleb, then, leaned in to kiss her.

The night would have been long, but Caleb would have been with the only person who can deal with his monster side.

Because their love could have won even this battle.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope the love scene was good enough, please forgive me if it wasn't! It's my first time writing a love scene in English, so I hope I didn't totally suck hahaha ;) ...Finally Caleb told Hanna the truth :) I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, though... I hope this one's been a good sequel ;) Hanna realized she wanted Caleb and she's finally ready to make him come back in her life... They just have to deal (together of course) with Caleb's nightmares now... Oh, I also think the next chap will be in Hanna's POV ;) Thanks for reading and for all your reviews left so far... I can't wait to read those for this chapters, which I think it's like the heart of this fic :) So, I really hope you leave some words to let me know your thoughts about it! Thank you again for your support! I'll try to update ASAP :) Love xx -Atramea.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hanna's POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night hearing Caleb screaming in his sleep. He's sweating and panting, mumbling my name. I immediately feel that he needs me, that this is what he was talking about earlier, so I lift myself from his chest and I start rubbing his cheek.

"Caleb, hey... Don't worry, it's all okay... I'm here with you and I'm fine..." I whisper to him, as he keeps mumbling.

Caleb is now shaking his head, whining and breathing heavily. I take a handkerchief from my nightstand and I start wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"We're dead. We're all dead..." he mumbles, still asleep, trembling.

"No, Caleb... We're fine, we're alive..." I reply.

"Why?" he yells suddenly.

I think that he might can't hear me, so I just lie next to him and I hug him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you..." he whispers as I hold him.

"You saved me, instead. I'm here with you, there's nothing better than this." I whisper in his ear.

"So you're not leaving me?" he whispers back.

I smile.

"I'm never leaving you. That's a promise." I reply again.

Caleb slowly stops trembling, as I gently rub his cheek, which is completely sweaty as well. Then, suddenly, he opens his eyes and he swallows, still panting.

I can see a shadow in his eyes.

They're darker. His gaze is like empty, like he's here but he's not _really_ here.

"Caleb..." I whisper softly, unsure if he can understand me.

He doesn't reply, but he moves his gaze on me. I wait for him to say something, as I keep wiping the sweat off his face. But he doesn't say anything, he just restarts trembling and his breath is still very heavy. I don't know if I can do something for him.

"Breathe, Caleb... It's all okay..." I whisper, slightly stroking his cheek.

He keeps staring at me. It's like he's somewhere else.

"You're dead..." he says after a few seconds.

I try to tell him I'm not, but then he restarts.

"You're dead!" he replies, this time raising his voice, with tears running down his face.

I gently shake my head, so I place the handkerchief on the nightstand and I take his hands in mine.

"Caleb... Can you feel my hands in yours? Can you hear my voice? Can you see that I'm here?" I ask, holding his hands tighter.

He swallows, still panting, but he doesn't reply.

"Hey... I'm not dead. I'm here with you and I'm not leaving." I say firmly, leaving one of his hands just to wipe away his tears with my thumb.

He slowly stops trembling and his breath becomes calmer, so I lay down beside him, resting my head on his chest, trying to make him feel my presence.

"It's okay... Everything's okay..." I whisper, as I place my hand on the left of his chest, right on his heart, feeling his heartbeat slowly coming back normal.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, swallowing once again.

Then, after a few seconds, he places his hand on the one of mine placed on his heart.

"Hanna..." he whispers then, still with his eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." he says again, opening his eyes and looking at me.

I smile softly at him. These are the eyes I know.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

Caleb rubs his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Well, those are not exacly my best moments..." he says after a few seconds.

I leave a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Did I scare you?" he asks then.

"You could never scare me, Caleb."

He lifts his body so he's sitting between the mess sheets.

"Do you mind me go downstairs to take a glass of water?" he asks again.

"Oh, c'mon... This is your house." I reply, smiling at him.

He smiles back at me and he gets out of the bed, taking his boxers from the ground and slipping in them.

"Do you wanna stay up for a while watching some TV or just talking or whatever?" I ask then.

Caleb turns around and smiles at me again.

"Hanna, you don't have to do even this..." he says.

"I take it as a yes." I say before getting up from the bed and putting on my underwear as he keeps staring at me.

"I've never been so happy after a nightmare." he says, watching me as I put on my bra.

I blush a little, so I approach him and I take him by the hand, as we go downstairs.

* * *

When we're in the living room, he grabs his shirt from the ground and he hands it to me.

"I don't want you to be cold." he smiles, as he reaches the kitchen for a glass of water.

"You should put it on, though..." I reply, making sure he can hear me.

"I'm okay, Han... Just cuddle with me and I'll be fine." he smiles as he comes back in the living room and he climbs on the couch.

I smile back, so I put on his shirt and I climb next to him. He wraps an arm around me and I place my head on his chest, kissing his bare shoulder and interwining my fingers to his.

"How was the nightmare?" I casually ask him.

Caleb takes a deep breath and then answers my question.

"You were dying and I was trying to take your hand to save you, but I couldn't. You were just... Going under, and... Well, said like this, it might seems stupid, I know, but..."

"That's not stupid." I cut him off.

He sighs and purses his lips.

"Maybe it's better for me to come home now..." he whispers.

"No." I reply.

Caleb chuckles.

"You kidnapped me." he says then.

"Well, you did it with me too in the past."

"Was it good?"

"So good."

He kisses my forehead, then I remind of something.

"You avoid to drink because of the pills? Because without alcohol you can take them?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's the real reason."

"So... Why the hell were you drinking on Christmas night?"

Caleb sighed. So I realized.

"Caleb..." I whisper, lifting my head to face him.

He bites his lip and then he looks me straight in the eyes.

"I was upset that night, okay? I didn't think about anything, just... I saw the pain in your eyes before you closed that door right on my face and I felt like crap, I felt a stupid, I felt alone, I felt... I felt like I was nothing. I said to myself that if you didn't need me, then I had no reason to go on in my disaster of life, even because I hated it, so... So I thought of drinking alcohol, taking pills and sleeping... Forever. Ravenswood took me everything away, most of all you, so I thought of letting go even my useless hell of life at some point." he replies, with croaky voice.

I feel completely chocked at his words. I was about to lose him. This time for good. I could have never forgiven myself for it.

"You would have dead if I didn't come to find you..." I whisper.

"I think so." he replies, after a long sigh.

I remain silent, then he says something else.

"But it wouldn't have been your fault at all. Keep it in your mind."

"You didn't take your pills and... Well... You didn't do it just because I come up to you?" I ask concernly.

He nods.

"Only in the moment I saw you there I decided not to take them that night. You're the only reason that makes me feel alive. That makes me feel like my life is wonderful even though everything. You're just my life, Hanna." he adds, stroking his nose against the top of my head.

I've never felt so loved by someone before.

"You're not alone, Caleb. And you'll never be because you'll always have me, no matter what. I'm never leaving you, okay? Never." I whisper vowing, looking up at him.

He nods and smiles at me.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I reply, kissing him on the lips.

He pushed me even closer, closing my body in his strong arms. He seems so strong but he's actually so weak.

"I don't want you to feel forced to stay with me just because I need help, though. Promise me. I don't wanna be a problem in your life, Hanna." he says as he hugs me.

"I've just said that I love you, Caleb. And I totally meant it. I would have helped you anyway, but the fact that I love you is real, as it's always been. I would have loved you with or without your nightmares. I wanna help you to go through this, just allow me to. You're neither a problem, nor a monster to me. I told you, you're just the guy I love to me." I reply, still tight in his arms, not wanting this to end.

He sighs deeply.

"Do you feel the need of your pills?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"I just need you." he replies.

I giggle. He's still so sweet, no matter what.

His grasp becomes lighter as he leaves my body to reach the remote. He turns on the TV and it shows up an horror movie. Caleb's always loved them, but not me. And he knows it. He replaces the remote on the other side of the couch, without changing channel, of course. I make a disappointing moan, so he chuckles.

"I missed this." he says.

"What?"

"You and I watching something together on TV."

"But this _something_ is not appreciated at all here. Please, Caleb... No horror movies, or I'll be the one who ends up having nightmares tonight..." I say as I hide my face in the crook of his neck.

He let out a laugh.

"You still can go back to sleep." he says as he kisses the top of my head.

"You need me so I stay here with you. Neither an horror movie is gonna stop me. But it would be truly appreciated if you switch channel!"

He chuckles again and he quickly switches channel, on a normal TV show.

"Is it fine now?" he asks, gently lifting my head with his hand.

I smile and nod, then I peck him on the lips.

"Thanks." I add.

I rest again my head on his shoulder, as we both watch the show. He slowly strokes my hair and I feel so comfortable that I know I would end up sleeping like this, and I don't wanna leave him neither in this sense, so I say something after about ten minutes.

"Seriously, you still like horror movies after all you've been through?"

"Movies are fake. Besides, they're really calm if I think about Ravenswood or just one of my nightmares." he shrugs.

I remain silent, just enjoying his smell, his touch, the sound of his breath and the warmth of his body.

"I'm sorry." I say then.

"For what?"

"Everything. You didn't deserve all this shit."

"Hey..."

He then turns the TV off and lifts his body, so he moves me on his lap, making sure he can look at me in the eyes.

"This is none of your fault. And the fact that I have you is all that matters to me. You don't have to apologize for anything. I have to thank you, instead. I'll never be able to thank you enough for this..." he says, taking my hand.

"I'm not doing anything at all, Caleb..."

"You're doing more than you could ever imagine. Even earlier, after my nightmare... Just be able to see you when my eyes opened, just feeling your body close to mine, all these little things... They help me. A lot. And this is your merit. Sleeping by your side felt even better than ever. I'm just sorry that I woke you up in such a rush way, and..."

I shut him up with a passionate kiss. I slid my tongue in his mouth as I lift my body and push his against the couch, so I'm straddling him. He kisses back wrapping his arms around my lower back, slipping them underneath my, _his_, shirt. I pull away due to a lack of oxigen.

"And this... Does this help you?" I whisper, slightly scratching the back of his neck.

"This is definitely my favorite treatment." he smirks, pulling me back to restart kissing me.

While kissing, I slowly slide my hand down all his bare chest, until I find the waistband of his boxers. I start playing with it between my fingers, as Caleb smiles mischievously in the kiss. Then I allow my hand to slip underneath his boxers, so I immediately wrap my fingers around his already erected member. He breaks the kiss and moans loudly feeling the pressure of my hand. He gives me a questioning look, so I approach his ear.

"Told you I just wanna take care of you... Just relax, babe." I whisper in his ear.

He closes his eyes and let his head fall against the couch as I start kissing his neck and slowly moving my hand on his whole length. I can feel it growing and getting harder and harder, as I change my pace according to his breath.

Upon I've sent him to his edge and he has completely come back to his senses, he kisses me sweet and passionate at the same time.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" I whisper, pulling away.

"Yes, I do. I really feel better now." he replies, smiling lovely at me.

I'm about to get up when he pulls me back on his lap.

"What is it now?" I ask, making a faking annoyed face.

"Can I ask you something?" he says.

He seems serious.

"Of course." I reply, looking in his eyes.

"You... You and Travis..." he stutters, chewing on his bottom lip.

I immediately understand what he wants to know, so I smile at him.

"No." I simply reply.

"Really?" he asks again, with a sparkle of relief in his eyes.

"Really. I'm on the pill because I never stopped having it even after your leaving, that's all. I kinda hope you would have come back... You're my one and only. In every sense. I've never felt the way you know to make me fell with anybody else, nor Travis. I've always been yours. All yours." I say, smiling.

He smiles back. I know that the fact I've only been intimate with him is kinda important to him. And that's important to me too.

"Thank you for having told me. You didn't have to." he says, gently rubbing my bare thigh.

"Yeah, I know."

"I love the fact that you only made love to me, Han. You had all the right to change this, but you didn't. I honestly could never have pictured someone else touching you, though..." he whispers, biting his lip and keeping rubbing my leg.

I giggle as I take him by the hand, so we make our way upstairs and reach my bedroom. We climb on the bed and we wrap in each others' arms as we try to take a little more rest.

No matter what, this is right where we belong: in each others' arms.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really really really sorry for taking so long to update! I hope the chapter right here could make you forgive me :) It was a bit hard to describe Caleb's act throughout the nightmares and the following panic attacks, so I really hope they were good enough, same for Hanna's assistance :) I also hope I haven't overreacted with the Haleb cuteness, but I think that during those Caleb's tough moments is kinda necessary ;) And I really had to make some kind of things about Travis clear ;) In the next chapter the POV will return general, though... A huge thanks to the new story followers and for all the reviewers, everyone, my lovely guests too :) muchas gracias a Atari también, me encanta muchísimo tu idioma y ha sido un placer leer tus buenas palabras para mi fic :) Hahaha :) Britneymartina, I hope I didn't disappoint you, let me know ;) ...As always, I'd love to know what you guys think of the chapter, with your reviews make my days, seriously! A big kiss to everyone of you who spends two minutes to write some words for my story, it's really really appreciated :) I'll try my best to update ASAP, even if I haven't started writing the next chapter yet... Love! xx -Atramea.**


	14. Chapter 14

**General POV**

Hanna woke up slowly due to the sun right on her eyelids. It was morning. She had Caleb's shirt on but he wasn't there.

She froze.

Was he gone without saying anything? She didn't notice another of his attacks?

She glanced at the clock. It was ten 'o clock in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn, and when she could open her eyes again, she saw Caleb leaning by the doorway.

"Morning, beautiful." he said smiling.

He was wearing just his boxers, carrying a tray with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice on it. The smell was so good.

"Hey..." she replied with a still sleepy voice.

Caleb chuckled.

"What's so funny, huh?" Hanna asked raising her eyebrows.

"Your sleepy voice is one of the sexiest things in the world." he replied smirking, sitting on the bed by her side.

She chuckled as well and pointed at the tray he was carrying.

"What's this?" she asked.

"_This_ is the breakfast for my princess. You don't have excuses, I made it all for you so you have to eat it." he replied.

Hanna smiled lovely at him and pecked him on the lips.

"You know I love your pancakes... So I'm definitely gonna eat it." she added.

Caleb smiled and gave her the tray as he watched her eating.

"And you?" Hanna asked.

"A glass of milk was enough to me. I'm not much hungry." he shrugged.

"Caleb, you have to eat more. I can see your ribs... You lost so much weight in those months..."

"I know I've lost it, but I really don't want anything now."

"Did you have other nightmares last night?"

"No, I didn't. Actually, I woke up feeling really well. I haven't slept so good for days." he replied smiling.

"That's great." Hanna smiled back, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Yes, it is. So... Are my pancakes good enough?"

"They're perfect. Thank you for these."

"You shouldn't thank me. I made them in your house with your mother's stuff!" he chuckled.

"But you made them for me, so thanks."

"Yeah, that's true. But I have to thank you, not the other way around. For everything."

"Caleb, I'm doing this because I want to. And because I love you. So please, stop thank me. That's fine." she smiled, taking his hand.

"Yeah, I know, but... I don't know if I deserve all of this after what I did to you in the past... The way I left you and everything, and..."

Hanna cut him off.

"Look, Caleb... We both did our mistakes in the past. But we're here now, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. And you don't know how this makes me happy..." he said as his eyes started getting wetter.

Hanna smiled noticing it.

Caleb so vulnerable was too cute for words. She hated the fact that he had all of that shit to deal with, but she vowed herself she would have helped him, no matter what. He needed her and she would have been there for him.

She had finished her breakfast, so she placed the tray on the nightstand and pulled Caleb closer to her to give him an hug.

"Hey, don't cry..." she whispered as she gently rubbed his bare back.

"Sorry, I'm a stupid..."

"No, you're not..."

Hanna slowly pulled away and kissed him, so she lied down and she pulled Caleb down with her, so they were both lying on her bed. They both turned on their side so they could look at each other, and Hanna interwined her fingers to his.

"Have you ever talked about this with a psychologist or a doctor?" Hanna asked softly.

"Actually no. I've always been too ashamed to talk anyone about it..."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Caleb."

Caleb sighed.

"Whatever. Can we just not talk about this for a while, please? I'm fine right now, the New Year has just come and I'm here with my gorgeous girlfriend..." he whispered after a few istants, smiling.

"Girlfriend?" she asked playfully, making a surprised face.

Caleb nodded slowly with a small smile on his lips. Hanna giggled and came closer to him, so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her against his chest, kissing the top of her head in the meanwhile.

"I'd like to stay like this forever..." he whispered, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

Hanna smiled against the skin of his chest, as her eyelids slowly closed.

Caleb soon realized she had fallen asleep again so he slightly chuckled, but before he could know it, he was so comfortable that he fell asleep as well. With Hanna by his side, he was so relaxed that it seemed absurd the fact that he had needed pills to sleep until two days before.

* * *

Ashley Marin entered in the Marin's house. She had spent the New Year's Eve on a work trip. She assumed that Hanna wasn't in there because she knew she was supposed to stay at Spencer's lake house last night, so she guessed her daughter was still there with her friends. But as soon as she walked in the kitchen, she noticed the smell of pancakes and some stuff out of place, so she understood that Hanna was probably home. Then, turning around, she saw Hanna's red dress placed on a barstool, along with her matching shoes on the floor. And beside them, there was also a pair of trousers. But they weren't Hanna's. They were of a man, definitely. Remembering that Hanna was picked up by Caleb the previous day, she started wondering if what she was thinking was right.

There was an only way to find out.

Silently, Ashley went upstairs, making sure not to be loud. She walked to Hanna's bedroom and she immediately heard someone snoring, and she could perfectly tell it wasn't Hanna. The door of her bedroom was half-open, so she gave a look in there and she slightly smiled when she saw Hanna curled up against Caleb's chest with his arms wrapped around her tiny body. She was wearing what was probably Caleb's shirt and her underwear, and, for what she could see, Caleb was just in his underwear.

Ashley perfectly knew what had happened in there, and even though her hard beliefs on the fact that Hanna didn't have to take boys upstairs and do _some kind of things _with them at least right there in their house, that was Caleb, and Ashley was aware of how much Hanna had always been in love with him. And also of how much Caleb had always loved her and tried to protect her from all the danger in her life. So, even though Hanna had broken her rules, Ashley couldn't help but be happy of their 'reunion'. Besides, that was definitely not the first time that rule had been broken, and Ashley knew it. She loved Caleb like a son, after all, and he was like part of the family by now.

* * *

Hanna woke up again, this time finding Caleb peacefully sleeping with her, gently snoring. Hanna smiled with herself, so she slowly got out of his grasp without waking him and went downstairs to take their clothes in case her mother was coming home. She was supposed to come back that night, but Hanna wanted to be careful.

With Caleb's shirt on, she made her way to the kitchen rubbing her eyes in the process. Upon entered the kitchen, she almost fell on her back for the shock seeing her mother reading a newspaper sitting on a barstool.

"M-mom, hi..." she awkwardly stuttered, slowly looking at Caleb's and her clothes placed on the barstool next to the one where Ashley was sitting.

"Good morning, sweetie... How was last night at Spencer's?" Ashley replied smiling.

"It was... Pretty good..." she murmured.

Ashley returned to read her newspaper. Hanna sighed and decided to say something, knowing her mother wasn't stupid at all.

"Look, mom, I'm really sorry..."

"Save it. You're no longer a kid. Now please just bring him his clothes though, you know I love him but I'm not really interested in seeing him half-naked walking around the house... Is that okay?" Ashley interrupted her.

Hanna felt way surprised at her words. And she didn't seem angry at all, just a little concerned.

"Oh... Okay... Yeah, sure." Hanna replied, nodding.

So Hanna took Caleb's trousers and started walking towards the stairs, but then she turned around.

"Mom, you're not... You're not angry?" she asked.

Ashley put her newspaper down and looked at Hanna.

"Hanna, sweetie... You're grown enough. I guess this is not the first time that you and Caleb break the rules, though. I know Caleb and I'm happy that things are going back the way they were between the two of you, but I really don't want that you guys doing it right here becomes an habit... Okay?" she said.

Hanna blushed a bit, but then replied.

"Yes, of course."

"And please make sure you guys are safe and everything... You know what I mean, right?"

Hanna blushed even more and widened her eyes. She couldn't believe that her mom was talking about some kind of stuff with her.

"Oh please, mom!" she mumbled, awkwardly lowering her gaze.

Then, she turned around again and went upstairs.

* * *

Caleb was still sleeping when Hanna came closer to him and gently shook him. She guessed it was time for him to go, even if her mother hadn't told her to make him leave, but she would have felt too embarassed with Caleb sleeping upstairs while her mom was right there.

"Caleb, hey... Wake up..." she whispered, slightly smiling.

Caleb groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What? I was screaming? I had a panic attack?" he immediately asked.

"No, it's all okay." Hanna smiled.

Caleb looked over Hanna's shoulders and noticed she had taken his clothes.

"Your mom is on her way home? I have to go?" he asked, lifting himself up.

"Actually, my mom's already here." she replied, biting her lower lip.

Caleb widened his eyes.

"What?" he exclaimed.

Hanna shrugged.

"Don't worry, I've talked to her. She's not mad. And she didn't ask you to go, but I think it's better if you do. I'm sorry, Caleb..." she said.

Caleb smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Well, we've always made sure she didn't catch us, but we both knew that she would have, sooner or later. I guess we aren't used to play hide and seek like once anymore... I agree with you by the way, it would be too awkward for me to stay here. I'll be ready in a moment." he replied.

Hanna smiled and watched him as he slipped in his trousers, so she gave him his shirt as well, since she was wearing it. Then, she took a comfortable dress from her closet and put it on, so they both made their way downstairs.

* * *

Caleb took a deep breath and cleared his throat before approaching Ashley, still sitting in the kitchen with her newspaper.

"Good morning, Ashley." he said.

Hanna was right beside him.

"Hi, Caleb. I would ask you to stay for breakfast, but something makes me think you've already had it." Ashley said.

Hanna chuckled as Caleb cleared his throat again.

"I'm really sorry, Ashley, I didn't wanna..." he started, before Ashley interrupted him.

"Caleb, it's okay. It's not like I've never known what you guys did when you were together... Well, I guess that things are gone back that way now."

Hanna blushed and Caleb awkwardly lowered his gaze.

"I just... Well, I have to go now. Have a nice day, Ashley." Caleb said after a few awkward seconds.

"You too, Caleb. Hope to see you soon." Ashley replied, smiling.

"Sure." Caleb concluded, as Hanna walked him to the door.

"Sorry about that." Hanna whispered.

"Don't worry. Your mother was nice, wasn't her?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so... But I know that you felt a bit awkward."

"Well, we'll make sure to be more careful next time." he shrugged, smiling.

Hanna nodded and smiled back, so she leaned in and kissed him. Their tongues rubbed against each other, and Hanna could swear to feel Caleb smiling in the middle of the kiss. After a few seconds, Caleb pulled away and smirked at her.

"Last night was awesome." Hanna murmured then.

"Yeah, tell me about it." he murmured back, smirking and rubbing her sides.

"Promise me you'll call me if you need something, okay?"

"Okay. See you later?"

"I'll meet you at the Brew at half past five. Is it fine?"

Caleb nodded and pecked her on the lips.

"Bye. Love you." he said then, opening the door.

"Love you too." Hanna replied, smiling at him and then closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this was a really fluffy chapter! By the way I'm really happy that you guys have enjoyed the last chapter because I worked hard on it :) Oh, I agree with the guest who found the ways Hanna helped Caleb throughout his bad moments very "innovative" ;) hahaha, well, that's perfectly true! I couldn't help it, Haleb is cute but also so sexy :P You guys are fantastic with your reviews, seriously! We're very close to 100 reviews and this is a really good goal to me :D So I hope that you tell me what you think about this chapter as well! I felt it was needed Ashley Marin right here ;) I love her relationship with Hanna, of course, but also with Caleb so I tried to include both of them... Well, in a pretty awkward situation hahaha ;) Anyway, thank you again for the reviews, follows, favorites, everything :) It means so much for me! Have a nice week, I'll update ASAP as always :) Love you guys! xx -Atramea.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom, I'm going out." Hanna announced, walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Emily's, with the girls."

"What about Caleb?"

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna see him later at The Brew." she replied then.

"Okay, just... Ask him if he wanna come over for dinner tonight."

"Really, mom?"

"Yeah, why not? Well, if he wants to, of course..."

"He will. It's so nice for you." Hanna smiled.

"Yeah, I know, since the way I caught you guys this morning..."

Hanna rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway... I'll be really happy to have him here tonight." Ashley continued, smiling.

"Thank you. I'll be here with Caleb for dinner time. Do I have to buy something at the grocery for tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Bye, mom, see you later!" Hanna said as she went out of her house.

* * *

"Hanna, finally..." Emily greeted as she entered in her bedroom.

There were Emily, Spencer and Aria. Alison wasn't there.

"Hi, guys..." Hanna said with a huge smile on her lips.

"How could you be so relaxed after last night?" Aria mumbled.

"I wasn't drunk, Ar." the blonde replied.

"But I guess that this smile is about Caleb..." Spencer said, smirking.

Hanna blushed and smiled slightly.

"Well, actually..." she started, as the three girls gasped.

"Oh my gosh! C'mon, tell us everything!" Emily squealed.

"Yeah, well... He walked me home, and then I asked him to come inside, and then he did, and... Yeah... C'mon, can I just stop here?" Hanna mumbled, blushing.

"Obviously you can't." Aria smirked.

Hanna rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I kissed him and he kissed back, then it turned to a make out session, and then I took off his shirt, and..." Hanna continued, but Spencer cut her off.

"Yeah, well, that's enough now."

"But there's something more important that I have to tell you, guys." Hanna said then.

"More important than your hot night with Caleb?" Emily asked playfully.

Hanna licked her lips and took a deep breath, then she replied again.

"Guys, I'm serious. Before we... Well, you got it... He started saying that he couldn't, that he wanted but he couldn't, so I insisted to know why. You know, he has always looked so tired from the moment he's back, so... Different. He said that he didn't wanna make love to me and then leaving when I would have been sound asleep, so I asked why should he have to. And then he decided to tell me the whole thing..."

"And... What's the whole thing?" Spencer asked.

"He's not fine. He has nightmares since he got involved in the Ravenswood curse. And after the nightmares, he wakes up panting and sweating... Then he has these panic attacks, he calls my name, he says things about the death and the blood, and... He's just bad. I wish I could actually do something for him..." Hanna replied, feeling bad at the thought of Caleb in those conditions.

"Hanna, that's awful..." Aria commented.

"Poor Caleb... So did you stay with him last night during his attacks, Han?" Emily asked immediately after.

"Yes, I did. He was so... Well, I don't know how to tell you, but it definitely wasn't the best Caleb I know. He also told me that he often takes pills to sleep, that he's ashamed about this, that he thinks he's a monster, but the truth is that he's just a traumatized and weak guy and this is obviously not his fault at all. I wanna stay beside him throughout all of this, no matter what. He needs me and I'll be there for him." Hanna replied again.

"Why didn't he tell you before?" Spencer asked.

"Because he was ashamed of this side of him. And because he didn't want me to be back with him just because his pain, I guess." the blonde shrugged.

"He's still the same." Aria smiled.

"Yeah. But you guys don't have to say a single word about it. Please. Caleb would never forgive me." Hanna replied.

"I bet he would, anyway don't worry." Spencer smiled slightly.

"You don't know the morning part, though..." Hanna restarted, chuckling.

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked curiously.

"My mom came back earlier, so she saw my and Caleb's clothes all around the kitchen, then I went downstairs unaware of the fact that she was there, and... I saw her and she saw me... And I was wearing Caleb's shirt..." Hanna said.

The others three started laughing.

"Where was Caleb?" Emily asked.

"He was sleeping upstairs. I came there just to take our clothes in case my mom would have come back earlier, but I was late..." Hanna laughed.

"And then?" Spencer asked.

"Actually, she just asked me to bring him his clothes. Well, she also said something about condoms, I think, but... She wasn't mad at all. So I woke up Caleb, and then he went to say goodbye to my mom, and... Nothing. It was awkward, but kinda okay. She eventually told me to invite him for dinner tonight, so I guess it's nothing bad." Hanna smiled.

"We missed your smile, Han." Spencer concluded, winking at her.

Hanna smiled gratefully.

Caleb had brought back the best part of her as well.

* * *

At half past five, Hanna entered the Brew and immediately noticed Caleb sitting at their usual spot. She smiled and walked to him.

"Hi." she smiled, sitting accross him.

"Hey, you..." Caleb greeted, leaning him to kiss her gently.

"How are you?" Hanna asked.

"I'm... Okay. What about you? Ashley told you something else after I left?"

"I'm fine and my mother just told me to invite you for dinner tonight. What about this?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"Well, this wouldn't be my first dinner with you and your mom, but... After this morning, the last thing I was expecting from Ashley was an invitation..." he added.

"Actually, neither do I, but... It will be nice if you actually come. I'm sure she didn't invite you to talk about what happened this morning, don't worry..."

"I know. Well, I'm coming, of course." he smiled.

"You are?" Hanna said, looking at him lovely.

"Yes, I am. Sure. And I'm bringing some flowers to your mother this time as well." he replied.

"That's sweet for you." Hanna smiled.

"Anything for my princess... And for my princess' mom, of course."

Hanna smiled again, so she kissed him on the lips. Exactly in that moment, Travis entered the Brew, and immediately noticed Hanna and Caleb kissing. They didn't notice him because they were pretty busy, instead.

"Want something?" Emily asked Travis, emerging from behind the counter.

Travis immediately turned around to look at Emily.

"Yeah, a coffee. Thanks." he replied.

Emily nodded, so she noticed Travis again staring at Hanna and Caleb.

"Travis... You should know that she's beyond happy now. It's not your fault if she has always loved him." she said.

Travis shook his head.

"You're right. She looks very happy, though. Caleb's really lucky to have her." he replied.

"Hanna's lucky to have him, too. He's a good guy as well. I didn't mean that you're not, but... It's just that I know him and I've always known he's the one for her. Nothing personal, sorry, Travis."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He took a bullet on your behave, I guess you have to be grateful to him."

"This isn't about that bullet. Well, that's something that can prove he's a really selfless guy, but he's actually really nice. And he loves Hanna more than anything in the whole world, that's for sure."

"I loved her too."

"Yeah, but you might loved just a part of her which wasn't actually her. Caleb... Caleb completes her. Just look at them. I'm sorry to tell you this, Travis. But you should really move on from this situation. You never lost her because you never had her..."

"I know. And that's why I let her go. I'm just sad that I could never _really_ feel her. I think she's a really nice person, regardless everything."

"She is. Here's your coffee. Have a good night, Travis."

"You too, Emily."

And then, he got out of the Brew.

* * *

Emily gave a look to the table where there were Hanna and Caleb, now in a deep make out session. She shook her head smiling. _'Here's our Hanna' _she thought.

"Hey, you two!" Emily playfully shouted, making Hanna and Caleb turning around.

"This is a public place, you guys should get a room!" she continued, smiling.

Caleb laughed and took Hanna by the hand, so they came closer to Emily.

"Sorry." Caleb said, smirking.

"Yeah, sorry, Em. It was my fault, I think." Hanna said, slightly blushing.

"C'mon, I was just kidding... Plus there's nobody here right now... Anyway, where are you guys going?" Emily asked.

"Family time. Dinner with my mom." Hanna smiled.

"Oh, yeah. You told me this morning. But it's not a bit early?" Emily continued.

"I wanna buy something to Ashley before going." Caleb shrugged, as Hanna smiled at him.

"Well, so... Have a nice dinner!" Emily smiled as well.

"Wish me good luck..." Caleb whispered to Emily, as Hanna nudged at him.

"Thank you, Em. See you tomorrow." Hanna said then.

"Bye guys!" Emily concluded smiling, watching Hanna and Caleb get out of the Brew.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late, I spent a few days at the beach! Well, in the next chapter we're gonna see this Haleb dinner with Ashley, and there will be a deep Ashley/Caleb conversation :) What do you guys think of this chapter by the way? I wanted Travis to look how Hanna's happy with Caleb unlikely the way she was with him, I hope it was appreciated... Sorry, I can't help but hate him, no one should come between Haleb, never ;) Oh, I was also thinking to write a chapter where I describe a double date with Spoby too, but I don't know in how many chapters there will be :):) Oookay, as always thank you so much for the reviews... I hope to read those to this chapter as well :) Love you guys! xx -Atramea.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hanna and Caleb arrived in front of the front door of her house. Caleb had some flowers for Ashley in his hand, and with the other he was keeping Hanna's hand.

"Ready?" Hanna smiled at him.

Caleb nodded. He was still a little embarassed about what had happened in the morning, but he knew that Ashley loved him, though. Hanna knocked on the door, and in a few seconds, Ashley opened it and greeted the couple.

"Hey, guys." she smiled.

"Hi mom!" Hanna smiled back.

"Good evening, Ashley. These are for you." Caleb said, handing Ashley the flowers.

"Oh, Caleb... You don't have to bring me flowers everytime you meet me!" Ashley giggled, taking them.

Caleb just shrugged, as he and Hanna entered the house.

"Dinner's almost ready." the woman continued, disappearing in the kitchen.

Hanna and Caleb sat at the table.

"See? She's not gonna eat you, relax." Hanna whispered to Caleb.

"Yeah, I know." he nodded, slightly smiling.

Ashley returned to the table with her lasagna, starting putting the food in their dishes.

"I hope that's good enough." she said in the process.

"I bet it is. I missed your lasagna, Ashley." Caleb said.

Ashley smiled at him, so they finally started eating.

After a few seconds of silence, Caleb decided to say something.

"Ashley, I wanna thank you for the invitation. And I also wanna apologize for this morning..."

"You're welcome, Caleb. And don't worry about this morning, I know that was not the first time..." she replied smirking, as Hanna blushed a little.

"Yeah, but... Let me apologize for it, though. At least I should have acted in a more mature way instead of lowering my gaze and remaining silent. I've always been treated like a son in this house, and I still am. Even though what happened between me and Hanna some months ago. I'm really grateful to you, Ashley. For everything." he replied firmly, while Hanna was staring at him.

"You know, Caleb... I was a bit surprised when I saw Hanna kissing you on the porch a few days ago. I didn't know you were back, but I also kinda had this feeling that you would have done it, one day. I don't know why you two broke up some time ago, and this is just your own business. But what I know, Caleb, is that you love my daughter. As much as she loves you. So I can't be mad at you for having found you sleeping in my daughter's bed with just your underwear on. It's passed a long time since you were playing hide and seek in this house, I guess that you two can stop sneaking around me now." Ashley said.

"Thank you, Ashley. I really do love her. I'm sorry for having caused her pain, but I promise it won't happen again. I promise." Caleb said, eventually turned to look at Hanna, who was looking at him with teary eyes.

"Hanna, sweetie, can you go check the oven, please? I don't want the cake to be carbonized!" the woman said then.

Hanna gave her a questioning look, knowing it was just a way for her mother to remain alone with Caleb, but she eventually made her way to the kitchen. Upon Hanna was quite far not to hear, Ashley restarted talking.

"She was upset when you left. Totally upset. She was broken, actually. She barely ate something, she wore just suitcases, she didn't smile anymore. After you left, I understand how much you were for her. Well, don't get me wrong, I've always known that you guys were in love, but... Her pain made me understand that you weren't just her high school boyfriend or just her first love. You were much more than that. I really don't know what happened between the two of you, but I definitely knew that things would have made up. I would have never forced her to do anything of course, but I was actually hoping for this ending. She tried to react though when you weren't here, she had Travis whom had sort of a crush on her, and she thought he could have helped her to move on from you. But she could have never tricked me. In this house there have always been pictures of you, memories of you. Things that you gave to her, some love letters, peluches, even some of your clothes. She has never gotten rid of all these things. And I never saw _that_ light in her eyes or _that_ smile on her face while you were away. Never. Travis was a nice guy, but... He wasn't you, and both me and Hanna knew it. I was honestly hoping that you would have come back to her. Because you've always been her only one, Caleb. Her happiness. And, actually, also because I've always liked you definitely more than Travis, even though everything. So I'm glad you're here now, and I trust you to take care of her as you've always done."

Caleb smiled slightly at her words.

"I'm sorry for being away. But I've never stopped loving Hanna, I promise. I had to go for some reasons, but she's always been with me... Like, into me. I didn't wanna hurt her, I just found myself in a complicate situation and I didn't want her to be involved in that as well. But as soon as I solved my things, I came back. And I did it for her. I'm so happy she let me back in her life. I'm not going anywhere anymore, Ashley. I swear to God. I'm not leaving. Here's all I could ever have asked for. Thank you for trusting me that much, though." he replied.

"Anytime. I'm her mother and I can feel some kind of things, you know. You're a really good guy, Caleb. You helped her to get over her insecurities, you even took a bullet in the guts for her. And these are just two of the many things that prove you love her. Even if I can tell that even just from the way you look at her, so... So I believe this time you'll stay. And if you will, you should know that in this house you're always welcome. That's why I wanted you here for dinner tonight. Not for blame you for anything."

"I will stay, Ashley. Hanna's my everything." he said sincerely.

"Well, Caleb, that being said... I wouldn't want to make you any pressure or intrude in your sex life, but please... Be careful. I love you both, but I think it's way early for me to be a grandma."

Caleb felt a bit awkward, but then he decided not to be silent like that morning.

"That's gonna happen only after our wedding, I promise." he replied then, half-laughing.

Ashley laughed as well, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" Hanna asked, coming back from the kitchen.

"Nothing. We were just talking about you." Caleb smiled.

Hanna exchanged looks with both of them, so she sat at her chair.

"Whatever. Anyway the cake's fine, mom." she said.

Ashley just smiled, then the three continued their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, they watched a movie on TV, as Caleb helped Ashley to fix some things on her iPad. Hanna was happy to see her mother that close to Caleb. Hanna could tell how much she was happy he was back with her. By the time the movie ended, Caleb had fixed all the iPad troubles of Ashley, so he got up from the couch.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go now." Caleb smiled.

Hanna immediately jumped off the couch as well. She didn't want Caleb to sleep alone, knowing his 'night problems'.

"Uhm... Mom, can Caleb stay over? Please, just for tonight... No sex, I promise." she blurted out, grabbing his hand.

Caleb turned around and gave her a glance.

Ashley chuckled.

"Just for tonight? Sweetie, please, can you remind me where did Caleb sleep last night?" she added.

"Don't worry, Ashley. I'm going back to my apartment. Thank you for everything." Caleb nodded.

"No, you're not." Hanna insisted, keeping her grasp on his hand.

"Hanna, c'mon..." Caleb murmured to her, knowing why she was insisting so much.

"No way." Hanna whispered back to him.

Ashley sighed deeply, pursing her lips.

"Well..." she started, but then she fell in a deep silence.

Caleb looked at Hanna who took a deep breath.

"Please..." she begged then, biting her lower lip.

"Guest room." Ashley said.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't make any sense. It's like he's sleeping at his house like this." Hanna mumbled.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Fine. _No_ sex, door _open_ and _don't_ sleep just in your underwear. Break even just one of this rules, and I swear this is _not_ gonna happen anymore. Got it?" she said, sighing.

Hanna smiled largely and ran to hug her mom.

"Thanks a lot, mom. You're the best." she whispered in her ear.

Ashley just sighed, hugging back.

"You're too kind, Ashley. I don't know how to thank you for all of this." Caleb smiled.

"Just respect the rules and it's fine." Ashley replied, as Hanna pulled away from their hug.

* * *

"So... What did you guys talk about while I was in the kitchen?" Hanna asked Caleb.

They were cuddling in her bed, both of them dressed _enough_. They obviously didn't wanna take advantage of Ashley's comprehension.

"Nothing important, I told you. She's been really kind to me." Caleb replied, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I noticed it. I guess she's happy that you're back so you can fix her iPad and stuff." Hanna joked, half-laughing.

Caleb laughed as well.

"Anyway, Hanna... You know we can't sleep together everynight. I can deal with this alone, I've done it for weeks... You can't beg your mom for this every freaking night, you know it, right? And what if she hears me screaming in my sleep?" he said then.

"I know that if you're alone you're gonna take the pills. I don't want you to take that shit, Caleb. Don't worry though, my mom won't hear you scream because I won't make you scream. As long as I can help you, I'll do it, okay? Besides, I love sleeping with you..." she smiled.

Caleb chuckled slightly, so he leaned in and kissed her gently, and it quickly got heated, as Hanna started to move her hands underneath Caleb's shirt. In that moment, he pulled away.

"Stop, babe... We can't." he whispered.

Hanna snorted and kissed him chastely.

"You're right." she sighed then, placing her head on his chest.

After a few seconds, she said something else.

"Maybe you can tell my mom."

"What?"

"About the nightmares. You don't have to be ashamed with her. Maybe she can help us, maybe she can find some doctor for you, she knows a lot of people, and... Well, maybe then she'll let you stay here everynight."

"I don't feel ready to talk about it, Han..."

Hanna lifted her head and sighed deeply.

"Okay. But promise me you'll think about it, fine?" she whispered.

Caleb nodded and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Thank you, princess. You're an angel." he said then.

Hanna smiled and snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes.

"Let's go to sleep now. And don't worry because I'm here with you, okay?" she murmured.

"Okay. Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, Caleb."

Caleb and Hanna exchanged a last kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Here is it :) what do you guys think about this deep Ashley/Caleb time? I'd really like to know :) sorry for the late, I was a little busy... For the guest who asked where did I go to the beach, well, not so far from my house, here in Italy, just an hour by car ;) Btw I can't wait for PLL Tuesday, CALEB IS REALLY COMING BACK! Well, I really hope to watch some good scenes on Tuesday :) So, thank you for the reviews, you're awesome ;) Hope you keep leaving some words to the story :) Now here in Italy it's half past two in the morning so I guess I have to go sleep since tomorrow I'm coming back to the beach ;) Thanks for reading, I'll update again ASAP! Love you guys! xx -Atramea.**


	17. Chapter 17

Caleb slowly opened his eyelids, finding Hanna by his side, whom was looking at him, with her head resting on her own elbow, smiling. It was morning.

"Good morning..." she whispered softly.

"Good morning, princess..." Caleb whispered back, taking one of her hands.

Hanna just remained smiling at him.

"I don't remember anything about last night... How many times did I wake up?" he asked then.

"You didn't." Hanna smiled.

Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked surprisingly.

"Well, a couple of times you mumbled something, but then I talked to you and you got relaxed, then you completely fell asleep again. I guess you had nightmares though, but it's great you didn't remember anything, isn't it?"

Caleb was so surprised. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't slept so good in months. And Hanna was the reason.

"It's... It's just fantastic. You're saving me..." Caleb muttered, shaking his head.

Hanna smiled at him, then she spoke again.

"I'm not saving anyone. This doesn't change the fact that you should talk about this with someone who can really help you... Technically, I mean."

Caleb sighed.

"Right now I just want your help. I told you I'm not ready yet." he murmured then.

Hanna sighed as well and placed her head on his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her.

"But you've promised me you would have thought about it..." she continued.

"I'm thinking about it. I just need time." he replied, stroking her hair.

"Okay..."

"What time is it?"

Hanna took her mobile from the nightstand and looked at the time, then she replaced it where it was.

"A quarter past ten. My mom's probably already downstairs making breakfast." she muttered then.

"I would have made it for you otherwise." Caleb smiled, placing a kiss on the top of Hanna's head.

Hanna smiled.

"I guess we should go downstairs before my mom actually thinks we're having sex with her in the house." she said then, looking up at him.

Caleb chuckled.

"Yeah, probably." he added.

Hanna got up first, fixing her messy hair in the process, as Caleb looked at her, stratching his arms over his head and yawning. He then noticed one of their picture together on the desk and smiled, also thinking about what Ashley had told him the previous night.

"You've never got rid of it?" he asked her, pointing at the picture.

Hanna smiled slightly.

"When you were away, at least I could see your smile through the pictures before falling asleep. It kinda helped me..." she murmured, eventually sighing.

Caleb noticed a stripe of pain in her eyes at that thought, so he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry, Han. I was a jerk and you didn't deserve it." he whispered, rubbing his thumbs on her hips.

"We've already talked about this. Besides, you're the one who's still paying for the consequences. Don't worry about me, you're here now, this is all that matters." she replied.

Caleb sighed and pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"I know, but... I still feel like crap and I will never forgive myself for it." he continued.

Hanna sighed and hugged him tight.

"I just need you to stay this time. I don't think I will be able to handle it a second time." she whispered against his chest.

"I promise you like I've promised to your mom." he whispered back, brushing his nose through her hair.

Hanna slowly pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You made a promise to my mom?" she asked.

Caleb smiled softly.

"We had this deep conversation about you and she told me she'll love me as long as I won't leave you again. That's basically all we said to each other." he shrugged, still rubbing her hips.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"She has never liked any guy around me after you left. I think she loves you because she knows that I'm safe when I'm with you... And I guess she's right." she added.

"Hey, how many guys were around you though?"

Hanna chuckled.

"You haven't any right to be jealous. You weren't here, dummy." she joked, playfully hitting him.

Caleb groaned and then approached her ear.

"Just tell me how many dudes I have to kill..." he whispered, slightly biting her earlobe.

He earned a soft moan escaping from Hanna's lips, as she placed both of her hands on his chest.

"You don't have to kill anyone _and_ we have to go downstairs. Now." she whispered then.

Caleb chuckled and pulled away, so they went downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning, guys!" Ashley greeted, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Morning, Ashley." Caleb smiled.

"Morning, mom." Hanna smiled as well.

"There's some coffee if you guys want it." Ashley continued.

"Thank you." Caleb said, taking a cup for himself, then asking Hanna with his gaze if she wanted some as well.

Hanna nodded at him and sat on a barstool, beside her mother.

"Did you sleep well?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow at Hanna.

"Yes, I did. Very good, actually." she replied, watching Caleb pouring the coffee in the cups.

He approached the table handing Hanna her own cup of coffee, then he sat by her side.

"And you, Caleb? Did you sleep well?" Ashley asked again.

Caleb smiled at Hanna and then replied.

"Perfectly."

Ashley gave him a weird look, so he raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Oh, no, I meant... We just slept, I swear... I meant it, I had a good night sleeping... Just sleeping." he quickly said.

Ashley chuckled.

"I know, Caleb. I know. Don't worry." she said then, smiling.

* * *

After breakfast, Hanna and Caleb went outside, after Caleb thanked Ashley for having let him stay over for the night.

"Would you like to come with me?" Caleb asked, grabbing Hanna's hand, slowly starting walking.

"Where?"

"To my apartment. I have to do something."

Hanna nodded.

"What do you have to do?" she asked then.

"Something important." Caleb said smiling at her.

Hanna gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged.

"You'll see... So, would you like to come?" he continued.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

Caleb smiled at her and the two made their way to Caleb's apartment.

Upon there, Caleb placed the keys in the lock and looked at Hanna before opening the door.

"There's a mess in there. I just wanted to warn you." he said.

"I'm not scared about it." Hanna chuckled.

Caleb opened then the door. Hanna looked all around her. Yeah, Caleb was right, there was a huge mess. Pills, empty bottles of alcoholics, pizza cardboards. Anything possible. Caleb let out a deep sigh and closed the door behind him.

"Caleb..." Hanna whispered, turning around to face him.

"Sorry. It's not a good view, I know." he shrugged.

Hanna bited her lip and hugged him, understaning how much he had been bad throughout the last times.

"No, I'm sorry." she whispered.

Caleb, hugging her back, chewed on his lower lip to hold back the tears. That view reminded him of every single bad thing of himself. But then, he slowly pulled away and decided to say something.

"I have to do something important now, remember?" he murmured, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Hanna smiled softly.

"Can I know what is it now?" she asked.

Caleb nodded and smiled as well.

"I'm gonna get rid of the pills and all that shit. I don't need them anymore. And this apartment is gonna be back like a normal teenager apartment, not like a tramp's accomodation." he said.

Hanna smiled even more.

"That's good." she said then.

Caleb nodded again and started tidying his whole apartment, as Hanna tried to help him as she could.

In a couple of hours, the apartment was clean and didn't smell like alcohol like before. Caleb proudly got rid of his sleep pills and sedatives, so the apartment looked totally tidy and, most of all, _normal_.

"Good job." Hanna said as the two looked at the new apartment.

"I have to do one last thing." he said then.

"And what's that?"

"To shave this damn beard of mine."

"But I like your moustaches!" Hanna whined, smiling.

"I'm gonna keep them, then. But I have to shave the beard or I'll end up looking like a wolf!" he replied, kissing her forehead and then heading to the bathroom.

Hanna laughed and climbed on the couch, waiting for him.

She was happy that Caleb was kinda reborning from his hard period. It might wasn't done yet, but that was a good start. And she wanted to help him.

* * *

Minutes later, Hanna decided to reach Caleb in the bathroom. The door was half-opened.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Sure, come in." Caleb replied from inside.

Caleb was in front of the mirror, with his face covered by shaving foam and a razor held in his right hand. Hanna entered and watched him as he worked on his own face, smiling noticing that there still was her toothbrush near the sink of Caleb's bathroom, which she had left there for the nights she spent there with him in the past.

"Can I help you?" she asked after a few istants, grinning.

Caleb turned around and smiled at her, so she handed her the razor and backed towards the edge of his bath, then he sat on it. He signaled then to Hanna to approach him, tapping a hand on his own legs asking her to sit on them. Hanna smiled and did it. She sat on his lap making sure she could look at his face.

"I'm all yours." Caleb whispered.

At those words, she started shaving him, paying attention not to cut him. Caleb placed his open hand on Hanna's thigh and closed his eyes, as he wrapped the other around her waist, enjoying her delicate touch.

"You're good..." he whispered rubbing her thigh, as Hanna continued his work.

Hanna giggled and stretched an arm to place the razor on the sink, so she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Caleb's lips.

"You should wash your face now." she whispered then.

Caleb opened his eyes and smirked at her, as she slowly got out of the bathroom, making him biting his bottom lip, watching her back. He managed to wash his face the quickest he could, so he walked to the living room, finding Hanna sitting on the couch.

"You look really hot now, you know?" Hanna teased.

Caleb pursed his lips and sat beside Hanna.

"You too, as always." he whispered in her ear, as he started trailing kisses down her jawline, making her slightly chuckle.

A few minutes later, Caleb had lost his shirt and was straddling Hanna on the couch, in a deep make out session which was quickly turning in something heater.

When they were both naked, Caleb stretched an arm to one of the drawers beside the couch, and Hanna grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked panting.

"Condom." he replied, pulling it out of the drawer.

"I told you, I'm on the pill. There's no need..."

"It's better for us to be more careful. Your mother has recommended it..." he smiled, wearing the condom.

Hanna giggled.

"Well, whatever. Now come on, I had you in my bed the whole night and I could barely touch you..." she said then, pushing him closer with her legs around his waist.

"Sounds like it's time to inaugurate the new look of the house..." he teased.

"I guess it is." she replied, smirking.

And then, finally, they reunited their bodies, showing each other all the love they were feeling.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm late :( I hope this chapter was good though :) What do you guys think of Caleb deciding to get rid of his pills and sedatives? I guess it's something positive ;) BUT OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE 100th EPISODE AND MOST OF ALL THE 5x08 STILLS? I LITERALLY COULDN'T BREATHE :') Anyways thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm really happy you liked the Ashley/Caleb chat of the last chapter :) Well, we have to see if Caleb decided to confess something to Ashley about his nightmares now ;) For the guest who asked of Hanna's dad... Well, he's not very present in the show either, so I decided not to put him in this story, even because I don't know well his character :) So, I wanna know your thoughts about this chapter as well of course! You guys are amazing ;) I'll update ASAP, and I'll be back with NLMG tomorrow too... Again sorry for the wait :) Looking forward to read your reviews! Have a nice weekend! Love! xx -Atramea.**


End file.
